


Нулевой пациент

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тринадцать лет Имаёши спиной ощущал, как неодобрительно смотрит на него змея, обвившая чашу Гигеи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Шоусин

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Kirisaki Daiichi на ЗФБ-16.  
> Беты – лашанс и Riisa.
> 
> Внимание! В тексте фигурируют триггерные темы: тюремное заключение, ВИЧ-инфекция и СПИД. Есть медицинские допущения.
> 
> "Сосуд Гигеи — один из символов фармации. Гигея была древнегреческой богиней здоровья: её символом является кубок или чаша со змеёй, которая обвивает ножку и свисает над фиалом. Гигею изображали в виде молодой женщины, кормящей змею из чаши. Эти атрибуты, чаша и змея, составили современный символ медицины".

_Я жалею о том, что ничего мне не жаль._

Автобус опаздывал, и Имаёши оставалось только развлекать сестру. Маленькая Кэцуми норовила затеряться среди людей, также ждущих на остановке, а он пытался удержать её руку — и внимание. От ранца уже устали плечи, дневная жара ещё не пошла на спад, и хотелось просто оказаться в прохладной тени. Казалось бы, первый год в средней школе, свободы должно было стать чуть больше, но нет: ему приходилось после своих занятий ехать за сестрой. Родители учили его заботиться о младших — обо всех младших, — так что он не возражал. Но автобус мог бы ради приличия поторопиться — его идеи по отвлечению на сегодня, кажется, иссякли.

Когда многоколёсое чудовище остановилось возле них, Имаёши едва удержал маленькую ладошку, не давая Кэцуми убежать вперёд. Человеческий поток подхватил их обоих, занося в салон, и, пока он пытался укрыть сестру от давки, что-то царапнуло его плечо. Имаёши зашипел, вполголоса ругаясь на заусенцы пластиковых спинок и резко дёргая к себе Кэцуми. Испугавшись такой резкой перемены — в окружении, в настроении брата, — она обхватила его тонкими руками, прижимаясь щекой к животу. Раздражение сразу прошло, движение вокруг стало чуть менее хаотичным, и когда автобус наконец тронулся, на его губах уже играла привычная улыбка, а пальцы перебирали мягкие волосы Кэцуми.

К концу подходил апрель, его вот-вот должны были перевести в основной состав баскетбольной команды, а поездки за сестрой — ну что же. Младших надо оберегать, верно?

Даже если они в этом не нуждаются.

***

Играть во время дождя — всегда плохая идея, но она становится в десять раз хуже, если ты играешь с Ханамией. Имаёши знал об этом, но разве мог остановиться? А вот теперь пришлось расплачиваться. Поскользнувшись на грязи, Ханамия влетел лодыжкой прямо в щель под заграждением. И хотя кроссовкам явно досталось больше, чем ему самому — несмотря на то, что сетка вспорола и голень, — не паниковать не получалось никак. Имаёши подбежал к нему, падая на колени прямо в эту чёртову грязь и судорожно отирая кровь, чтобы посмотреть, насколько дело плохо. Кроме обычного липкого страха им двигало что-то ещё, не поддающееся пока объяснению.

Всё было, конечно, не так страшно, как показалось на первый взгляд, но ведь ему всю жизнь твердили, что он несёт ответственность за тех, кто младше и слабее. А Ханамия был не просто младше, он был из его команды, чёрт возьми, и уж ему-то Имаёши должен был объяснить, что нельзя играть в дождь на дрянных уличных площадках. Донести, а не хватать мяч и идти доказывать, что они выше правил.

Впрочем, вряд ли понимание ошибки могло как-то им помочь прямо сейчас.

Сдирая собственные руки в кровь об острый край заграждения, Имаёши помог бледному Ханамии высвободить ногу.

Уже позже, когда медбрат, перевязав его лодыжку, занялся ладонями Имаёши, тот внимательно смотрел на ожившего кохая и думал, что заботился плохо. Не уследил. Не проконтролировал. Вслух же получалось только язвить и издеваться, но обычно весело и ядовито огрызающийся Ханамия теперь молчал, глядя на змею, обвившую чашу на стеклянной вставке двери.

Когда с перевязками было покончено, а врач сказал, что через два месяца тренироваться можно будет в полную силу, Имаёши подставил плечо под худую руку. Ханамия шипя и явно неохотно оперся на него, и они отправились к нему домой.

Мать Ханамии испуганно выдохнула, увидев их на пороге. Картина и впрямь была удручающей: двое мальчишек в грязи и бурых пятнах, подранная одежда и слипшиеся влажные волосы. Оба бледные как полотно, на обоих, кажется, только дунь — и переломятся.

Оба, впрочем, сами могли кого угодно сломать, но хотелось верить, что об этом Ханамия-сан лишь догадывается.

Она впустила их, не задавая вопросов, и, когда Имаёши уже развернулся, чтобы отправиться к себе, тихо, но твёрдо проговорила:

— Имаёши, верно?

Он кивнул, едва ли задумываясь о том, как она узнала его. Ханамия-сан же продолжила тоном, не терпящим возражений:

— Тебе лучше переночевать у нас, уже поздно и ты весь промок. Я позвоню твоим родителям. Скажи мне номер.

— Я не могу. Я...

— Останься, — тонкая фигурка в проёме сёдзи казалась почти призрачной, и оттого, видимо, Имаёши замолчал, вглядываясь.

Затянувшаяся пауза явно была расценена как согласие.

— Макото даст тебе свою одежду, должна быть впору. А твою я выстираю, идите греться и переодеваться.

Имаёши было неловко. Неловко и очень не по себе, как будто случай привел его туда, где он не должен был находиться. Почему будто? Так и было, он знал: в иных обстоятельствах он бы никогда не переступил порога этого дома. Имаёши мялся возле постели Ханамии, отчего-то не решаясь ни снять мокрые холодные тряпки, ни даже спросить его, где находится ванная. Как-то разом поблекли и все пикировки, будто упражняться в словесной эквилибристике можно было, пока их не связывала даже дружба — а вот теперь, после того, как на площадке смешалась их кровь, появлялись какие-то границы.

Сам Ханамия сидел прямо на полу: светлое дерево потемнело от влаги под ним, пока он задумчиво водил кончиками пальцев по краю перевязки, барабанил подушечками по бинту с любопытством естествоиспытателя, очевидно, полностью увлекшись зрелищем и ощущениями, забыв про нечаянного гостя.

Ещё через полминуты он, однако, не меняя позы и даже не поднимая головы, проговорил:

— Полотенце в шкафу на верхней полке, майку возьми чёрную на нижней и синие шорты там же. Ванная прямо по коридору и налево.

Во всём этом отчётливо слышалось так и непрозвучавшее «спасибо».

***

Когда отогревшийся и чистый Имаёши вернулся, в комнате он застал не только Ханамию. На постели сидел растрёпанный незнакомый мальчишка. Пепельные волосы закрывали глаза, так что даже не понять было, смотрит ли он на него или в пол.

— Это Хара Казуя. Мой друг.

— Вот уж не думал, что у тебя могут быть друзья, — автоматически съязвил растерянный Имаёши.

— О. У меня есть всё, что мне нужно, — Ханамия ухмыльнулся и протиснулся мимо него, хромая в сторону ванной.

Хара хлопнул пузырём жвачки и неспешно отправился за ним. Когда он поравнялся с Имаёши, тот отстранённо отметил, насколько Хара выше, а больше, пожалуй, ничто не привлекло его внимания. Он был слишком сосредоточен на этом новом для себя ощущении, оставленном словами Ханамии. Он... Завидовал Харе?

Странно было даже подумать так: «быть другом Ханамии Макото» он бы не загадывал на падающую звезду. Однако же да, он завидовал тому, как, должно быть, легко им говорить. Сколько Хара может знать. Сколько уязвимых мест нащупать. Хотя... Разве смысл не в том, чтобы не бить в них?

Имаёши не смог бы сказать, хотел он ударить побольнее или уберечь от ударов. Навязанное боролось с личным, но одно, пожалуй, он понимал с ужасающей ясностью.

Он завидовал тому, как Харе легко дотронуться до Ханамии. Ему вряд ли нужно было оказаться единственным человеком поблизости, когда случается беда, чтобы просто протянуть руку — и коснуться. Имаёши посмотрел на свою ладонь — повязки пришлось снять, и теперь линии прерывались ссадинами и порезами. Нужно было как-то забинтовать их по новой, но вместо того, чтобы спуститься и попросить о помощи, он смотрел на то, как от движения пальцев расходятся края кожи. Воздух неприятно щипал ранки, и, уловив смутное сходство между своим отстранённым интересом и любопытством Ханамии, Имаёши раздражённо сдёрнул полотенце с шеи и остервенело начал тереть волосы, словно это помогло бы ему вытряхнуть оттуда лишние мысли.

Не помогло, конечно: вокруг были вещи Ханамии, его книги, его мир, куда почему-то Имаёши впустили на один вечер, словно дразня. Дразня...

Догадка неприятно кольнула, заставляя усмехнуться.

— Ах ты хитрый ублюдок, — с наслаждением протянул он, оглядываясь внимательней.

Действительно: он не заметил, как выглядела обстановка, когда они только вошли, но теперь вещи лежали выжидающе и картинно, словно приглашая себя рассмотреть. Эта комната ничего не скажет о своём хозяине, кроме указаний на то, что он сам хотел бы сказать.

Фэн-шуй в стиле Ханамии Макото. Дело вкуса.

Имаёши сделал круг почёта, касаясь кончиками пальцев наушников на столе, скользя ими по корешкам книг на полках. Ни одной фотографии, ничего по-настоящему личного, во всяком случае, никаких выражений привязанностей.

Не верилось, что их нет.

Имаёши мог бы залезть в шкафы, проверить ящики стола в поисках снимков или чего угодно ещё, но это показалось нечестной игрой.

Не то чтобы Ханамию, будь тот на его месте, это бы остановило.

Когда Имаёши взял в руки нэцкэ Шоусина, дверь за спиной скрипнула, но едва ли он собирался отставить фигурку. Насмешливый голос, впрочем, заставил его оторваться от созерцания:

— Думаю, тебе больше помогут бинты и антисептик, чем талисманы.

Имаёши обернулся, опуская божка на комод, и увидел в руках Хары пакет с ватой и склянку. Ханамия важно прошлёпал босыми ступнями к креслу, оставляя за собой мокрые следы, и указал ладонью на свою постель с таким видом, будто предлагал подчинённому присесть для важного разговора. Имаёши опустился на мягкое покрывало, а через секунду рядом с ним практически упал Хара, забираясь с ногами и разворачиваясь лицом к нему. Он забрал ладонь Имаёши в свои руки и уложил на скрещенные лодыжки, почти сразу рывком открывая пакет. Все его движения были порывистыми, резкими, но удивительно точными, так что Имаёши позволил себе отвернуться и уставился на Ханамию, который подобрал под себя уцелевшую ногу и в свою очередь смотрел на то, что делает Хара: тот как раз щедро поливал кусок ваты антисептиком.

Видеть Ханамию домашним было непривычно. Кто бы сомневался, что так оно и будет, но гораздо более странным было то, что Имаёши уже не чувствовал неловкости: сидя рядом с человеком, которого он видел впервые в жизни, напротив того, кого своим другом он едва ли смог бы назвать хотя бы в обозримом будущем, он чувствовал себя на своём месте. Будто его пустили наблюдателем, дав карт-бланш на смотрение. Имаёши решил просто пользоваться моментом, так что остаток вечера он почти не говорил с Ханамией и Харой, лишь поблагодарив последнего за помощь, а первого — за гостеприимство (Ханамия предсказуемо фыркнул в ответ). Он слушал их разговоры, самые обычные: они отнюдь не обсуждали способы убийства новорожденных котят или изготовление взрывчатки в домашних условиях. Хара валялся на постели, болтая ногами в воздухе и смеясь над шутками Ханамии, тот снова переместился на пол, в то время как Имаёши забился в угол между спинкой кровати и стеной, неспешно набрасывая в тетради план сочинения. Порой он записывал мелочи, детали, звучащие в разговорах: за какую баскетбольную команду болеет Ханамия, какие фильмы он смотрел, какие книги читал.

Информационный мусор, но Имаёши нравилось им обладать.

В какой-то момент он отложил тетрадь, откидываясь к стене и расслабленно прикрывая глаза. Хара моментально отреагировал — скатился с постели и тихо, но твёрдо сказал:

— Пора ложиться, Макото.

Имаёши вздрогнул с непривычки и почти механически сделал ещё одну пометку в голове: кажется, Хара не просто друг, а очень близкий и, возможно, единственный.

Ханамия достал из шкафа подушку и одеяло, бросил их на постель и ушёл куда-то. Вернулся и позвал Хару с собой: обратно они пришли с постельным бельём и свёрнутым футоном.

Приготовив всё, Хара и Ханамия легли на постель, оставив футон для Имаёши.

На полуторной кровати пара худых мальчишек помещались вполне, Имаёши же снял очки и закрыл глаза, укладываясь совсем рядом — но неизмеримо далеко от этих двоих.

Сон не шёл.

Имаёши долго прокручивал прошедший день в голове, прикидывая, на каких ещё площадках сетка не врыта в землю или не утоплена в бетонных блоках, и за этими размышлениями уснул.

Снились ему дождь, насмешливый Шоусин и бледное лицо испуганного Ханамии.

На следующее утро после позднего воскресного завтрака с семьёй Ханамии — Хару теперь легко получалось считать именно его семьёй, — Имаёши попрощался со всеми и отправился домой.

Об этом дне вслух не вспоминал более ни один из них.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шоусин — древнекитайский бог здоровья и долголетия.


	2. Имплозивная терапия

_А я всё стоял, глядя на дом, думал,  
как счастлив я был бы жить здесь с нею,  
и знал, что с нею я никогда не бываю  
счастлив, а только страдаю и мучаюсь._

Поле инвариантности, казалось, должно было давать свободу выбора, но на деле Имаёши совсем не чувствовал себя свободным. Да, он был умён, и простая логика подсказывала, что он сумеет поступить куда угодно, но такой же простой анализ ожиданий показал, что пойти он может только в Тодай. Даже круг специальностей не был полон для него: филология, педагогика и ветеринария точно не сочетались с надеждами отца. Но тянуть адвокатскую лямку ему самому совсем не хотелось, а капитанства в команде в средней и старшей школах хватило с головой, чтобы понять: политика тоже не его.

А ещё он знал, что Ханамия станет врачом. Они говорили об этом однажды — когда тот был на первом году обучения в Кирисаки Дайичи, а Имаёши не мог отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть, как он опутывает своими сетями команду, постепенно выбрасывая тех, кто ему не подходит, и принимая новых людей.

Но теперь Имаёши устал.

Устал и хотел держаться подальше. Он потратил слишком много сил на то, чтобы сформулировать причину, непозволительно много для такого гибкого ума, потому что, очевидно, рациональному осмыслению это не поддавалось.

Ему не поддавалось ни желание коснуться, с которого всё началось, подумать только, в средней школе, ни нездоровый азарт, глушащий голос разума — кажется, старше желания — ни мазохистская тяга видеть игру Ханамии, говорить с ним. Быть.

Конечно, он ничего никогда не предпринимал, гормоны, подростковая влюблённость как болезнь роста — нет никаких причин для её возникновения, проходит, растворяется в костях по мере израстания.

Вот только она не растворилась к концу старшей школы, и Имаёши полагал, что имеет право на одну поблажку, всего одно отступление от холодной логики — возможность избегать с той же силой, с которой прежде следил. Он не хотел смотреть на Ханамию — ни своими глазами, ни чужими.

Медицину он вычеркнул, не поведя даже бровью, не нажимая на карандаш чуть сильнее, по-прежнему не выдавая себя ничем.

Прикусил кончик, не сжимая, впрочем, зубов, не оставляя следов, и посмотрел на перечень специальностей.

Медик из него всё равно вышел бы никудышный: людей он любил как концепцию, но частности — частности сводили с ума, покуда не были встроены в в общую схему, не были единицами счёта. Частности были его слабостью, а формулы — силой. Строго говоря, преподаватели и не спрашивали его о планах и перспективах, будто теория вероятностей по иронии не работала с ним. Все были уверены, что Имаёши станет математиком. Бизнес-аналитиком в худшем случае. Все, включая его самого, но погрешность, статистическая ошибка — об этом забывать не стоило.

Фурукава-сенсей смотрел на зависшего над брошюрой Тодая Имаёши и мягко улыбался.

Когда урок закончился, он негромко окликнул огибающего — идеальная дуга с центром в правом нижнем углу — стол ученика. Имаёши одним плавным шагом разорвал иллюзию идеала, останавливаясь и почтительно склоняя голову:

— Фурукава-сенсей?

Тот смотрел, улыбаясь, а потом пробормотал что-то на грани слышимости. Имаёши различил только «советы» и «не стало легче», а потом Фурукава-сенсей прокашлялся и заговорил:

— Имаёши-кун. Я знаю, что ты не подал заявку на поступление. Это нужно сделать за полгода до начала занятий в университете. У тебя возникли какие-то проблемы?

Имаёши пожал плечами.

— Я... Все думают, что я буду заниматься чем-то, связанным только с цифрами.

Он помолчал, постукивая пальцами по лямке сумки, и Фурукава продолжил за него:

— И ты сомневаешься в том, твоё это желание или просто соответствие образу, сложившемуся у окружающих?

— Да... Да, пожалуй.

— Присядь.

Имаёши отступил и сел за ближайшую парту, опуская сумку у ног.

— Ты ведь не очень хорошо ладишь с людьми, верно?

— Предпочитаю считать, что это они не очень хорошо ладят со мной.

— Неужели? Или ты провоцируешь их раздражение, потому что не понимаешь, как быть с тем, что нельзя измерить по формуле?

Улыбка Имаёши дрогнула, но устояла, когда он снова чуть склонил голову, отвечая:

— Это доказывает, что мне надо держаться ближе к формулам, а не к людям, разве нет, Фурукава-сенсей?

— Нет, Имаёши-кун. Это доказывает, что тебе нужно заниматься тем, что будет приносить тебе пользу не только в рабочее время. Например, измерением людей. Ты не думал об этом?

— Вы имеете в виду, что мне следует податься в статистику?

— Не совсем. Я имею в виду, что тебе нужна имплозивная терапия. Изучай людей, Имаёши, теми способами, которыми ты и так владеешь.

— С тем же успехом я мог бы стать паразитологом, — Имаёши всё-таки дёрнул плечом, раздражённо это проговаривая, и тут же добавил: — Извините, Фурукава-сенсей.

Тот оставил без внимания всё, кроме того, что ожидал услышать.

— Будучи паразитологом, ты не общался бы с паразитами на их языке и едва ли смог бы понять, как они мыслят.

— Фурукава-сенсей, я... конечно, люблю людей. В общем. Но я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Если ты любишь людей, но не понимаешь, твой выбор должен быть очевиден. Или ты хочешь оставить это место слабым?

— Ладно. Хорошо. Я полагаю, речь идёт о социальных науках. Но вы говорите о точности, а в них её нет.

— А, так вот где закралась ошибка, — Фурукава широко улыбнулся. — Ты отмёл социологию и смежные науки, полагая, что они не точны, но разве ты можешь утверждать это? Общество, Имаёши-кун, подчинено математическим законам. Ты можешь найти связь между политическими взглядами и цветом ботинок, о которой не подозревает даже сам хозяин обуви.

Имаёши не прекращал улыбаться, но теперь он выглядел рассеянным и невнимательным, так что Фурукава легко взмахнул ладонью.

— Просто подумай об этом, Имаёши-кун. Посмотри на все варианты, которые ты отмёл, не только на этот. И не забывай, что вокруг тебя слишком много людей, чтобы не учитывать их влияния.

— Спасибо, Фурукава-сенсей.

Имаёши кивнул и подхватил сумку, поднимаясь на ноги.

Позже вечером он закопался в статьи и заметки, в списки предметов и курсов, в учебные программы, по-прежнему обходя стороной лишь медицину. Когда отец и сестра уже легли спать, он наконец снял очки, потирая переносицу и жмуря покрасневшие от чтения с экрана глаза, и потянулся, хрустнув позвонками в шее.

Сделать то, что от него вовсе никто не ждёт, заняться чем-то на первый взгляд максимально далёким от математики. Должно быть, невероятно раздражающе. «И отличная выйдет шутка», — подумал Имаёши, отодвигая на второй план правоту Фурукавы-сенсея — с людьми ему действительно было слишком трудно. Но эту проблему он собирался решить.

***

Имаёши хмуро смотрел на змею, обвившую ножку чаши и склонившую узкую плоскую голову. В некоторой степени он ощущал с ней родство.

В некоторой.

Он сам не замечал, как отбивал рваный ритм носком ботинка, гипнотизируя неживое хладнокровное. Будто он мог переспорить яд. Дверь открылась рывком, и Имаёши едва заметно вздрогнул. Он не видел Ханамию два года, и этих двух лет тому хватило, чтобы не вытянуться, нет, чуть раздаться в плечах и, пожалуй, ссутулиться ещё больше.

Поступление на медицинский, да.

Предстояло привыкнуть.

Имаёши нетерпеливо дёрнул плечом:

— Ну что?

Ханамия скривился, но глаза его были пустыми, совсем как у змеи, сцеживающей отраву в кубок.

— Семпай, — механически, по привычке протянул он, — результат может быть ложноотрицательным, но он не бывает ложноположительным, я говорил тебе. Теперь ты оставишь меня в покое?

Имаёши тяжело опустился на белое металлическое сидение в коридоре. Помолчав немного, он облизнул потрескавшиеся губы и спросил:

— И что ты собираешься делать?

Ханамия паскудно улыбнулся:

— Тебе два года не было интересно, что я собираюсь делать. А сейчас вдруг стало?

— Считай это естественно-научным любопытством, — огрызнулся Имаёши. — Нарративная медицина, жизненные стратегии, могу набросать программу исследования, если это важно, — он неопределённо взмахнул рукой. — Так что ты будешь делать?

Ухмылка Ханамии из отталкивающей стала почти мечтательной, беззаботной:

— Жить? — его мимика была текучей и мягкой, плавкой, как воск, так что даже Имаёши, который лучше многих разбирался в улыбках, не заметил, как на красивом лице заиграл уродливый оскал. — Ищи плюсы. Никто больше не помешает выбирать жизненные стратегии **тебе** самому.

Имаёши едва не вздрогнул, но ирония — это условный рефлекс, не отключаемый даже шоком.

Хотя какой тут шок.

Чужие, в общем-то, люди.

Так что он вернул эту зубастую гримасу Ханамии:

— «Плюсы», говоришь. Я вижу одного перед собой, не так уж сложно вас найти, — и кивнул в сторону двери кабинета.

Ханамия подхватил игру, хотя глаза его остались пустыми, холодными. Осознание приходит потом, так говорили врачи. Возьмите передышку, подумайте, так они говорили. Побудьте с близкими людьми.

Какие у него близкие люди?

Близкими всегда были только игры, и он решил попробовать новую: слегка опустился в поклоне, накрывая ладонью руку Имаёши, расслабленно лежащую на колене, сжимая пальцы:

— Спасибо за поддержку, семпай, — если и была в его словах горечь, то только чтобы досадить другому. — Дальше я справлюсь сам.

Выпрямившись, он снова криво усмехнулся и быстрым шагом ушёл.

Имаёши смотрел на свою ладонь, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Он прекрасно знал, что ВИЧ не заражаются, касаясь. Не так. Он знал, что Ханамия безопасен — настолько, насколько к нему вообще можно было применить это слово, но иррациональный, не подкреплённый ничем страх скрутил его внутренности. Имаёши накрыл другой ладонью живот, размышляя. Казалось, что сама смерть поздоровалась с ним за руку, такая далёкая прежде — и такая близкая теперь.

Он повёл плечами, поднимаясь на ноги, раздражаясь этой властью иррационального над собой.

Очередной вызов, очередная слабость, очередное чудовище, которое, кажется, нужно было побороть.

***

Вот только привыкать к переменам в развороте плеч, к сутулости — не пришлось.

Ханамия исчез.

Забрал документы из Тодая, поменял телефон, почту, вымел мусор из соцсетей и уехал. Имаёши мог бы съездить к его матери, отыскать Хару или Сето, или даже Фурухаши — у всех них точно осталась связь с Ханамией, — но... Чужие, чужие люди.

Зато по ночам он долго не мог уснуть, пытаясь понять, что меняется в голове больного, как он мыслит. Проще всего казалось обратиться к предшественникам, использовать источники, _систематизировать_ , но оказалось, что ВИЧ-инфицированных изучали до обидного мало.

Оно и понятно — закрытая группа, существование которой игнорировали с завидным упорством.

Никто не хотел видеть слона в комнате.

Стигма, воспаление на теле общества — вот чем их считали. Рак, туберкулёз, инфекции и эпидемии резонировали в СМИ, находили отклик и сочувствие, в то время как от «плюсов» брезгливо отворачивались, обвиняя в болезни только их самих.

Имаёши старательно пытался воздержаться от предположений о том, как заразился сам Ханамия.

«Живой ищущий учёный должен уметь смотреть на ситуацию со стороны, оставаться невовлечённым», — бубнил он, умываясь ночью холодной водой, будто пытаясь смыть косность, будто дело было в ней.

Конечно, дело было только в Ханамии.

Глупо было надеться на то, что выбор другой профессии поможет Имаёши отдалиться от него. Всерьёз же рассчитывать на это — было глупо вдвойне.

Имплозивная терапия хреново оправдывала себя в качестве жизненной стратегии, но Имаёши мелочно думал о том, что недостаточно старался, недостаточно глубоко погрузился, что ещё немного — и получится не гадать, как долго Ханамия болен, и сколько протянет, и куда он делся, и не с собой же покончить он решил, в самом деле... Что стоит немного продвинуться дальше — и Ханамия слетит с его памяти сухой шелухой.

«Немного» привело его в отдел нарративной медицины в библиотеке, а преподаватели только хмыкали, глядя на темы эссе.

— Я думал, вас больше интересует количественная методология, — Одзава-сенсей смотрел на него поверх очков, в то время как Имаёши нервно постукивал пальцами по краю преподавательского стола.

В воцарившейся тишине этот звук походил на грохот пустой оконной рамы, и он, заметив это, перестал, мысленно укорив себя за несдержанность. И ответил с безмятежной улыбкой:

— Глупо отвергать качественную методологию, не научившись с ней работать, не так ли, Одзава-сенсей?

За ту работу Имаёши получил высший балл.

«Ещё немного» всегда было недостаточно, так что к концу обучения он обнаружил себя превосходным качественником и абсолютно несчастным человеком.

Отчаянно хотелось поменять профессию, а Ханамия канул в воду, и это совершенно не давало покоя.

Всё поменялось, когда началась подготовка квалификационной работы. Одзава-сенсей ему не давал покоя тоже: словно увидев в Имаёши продолжателя своего дела, он таскал его по больницам с энтузиазмом истинного фаната, выбивая допуск туда, куда сам Имаёши попасть и не мечтал.

Да, он не стал врачом — из-за Ханамии, в какой-то степени. Но теперь он получил возможность встать с ними рядом.

Скажи ему кто-нибудь в старшей школе, что он с таким удовольствием будет расшифровывать интервью, выискивая детали, маркеры, контрольные слова, выцепляя то, о чём человек вздохнул, и то, о чём промолчал, — он бы посмеялся. Теперь он смеялся, когда обрывки интервью сшивались в цельную, полноцветную картину.

Страшную картину болезни, боли и отчаяния, в которую такие, как он, могли внести поправки.

Строго говоря, поправки вносились уже одним тем, что люди не молчали.

Одзава-сенсей одобрительно кивал, глядя со стороны на то, как Имаёши учится слушать и слышать.

— Мы не сможем переучить медицинский персонал, работающий с непрерывным потоком клиентов, — говорил он, когда после очередного выхода в поле они пили чай и обсуждали результаты. — Но, работая со смыслами болезни, с тем, что пациенты вкладывают и переживают, ты облегчишь их страдания, Имаёши-кун.

— Я хотел стать врачом, — признался Имаёши тогда.

Отчего-то он был очень благодарен Одзаве-сенсею, который не спросил, почему же не стал.

И он сам не заметил, как забыл о Ханамии, растоптал слетевшую шелуху. Вспомнил о нём ещё лишь раз, когда заполнял документы для поступления в докторантуру, вспомнил и тут же упустил мысль, рассеянно выводя иероглифы.

Ощущение было как от прощания с эпохой, и хотя под рёбрами по-прежнему тянуло, это больше не походило на впившийся крюк, лишь на фантомную боль от изъятого нутра. На кошмарный сон, который тает с первыми рассветными лучами.

Вот только не всегда кошмары становятся явью, но Имаёши не так уж редко оказывался исключением из правил.

Ранним утром он почти пританцовывал, заваривая свой кофе и слушая выпуск новостей. В крохотную квартирку рядом с Тодаем он переехал пару месяцев назад, сразу после защиты, но, несмотря на небольшие размеры, дышалось здесь всё равно легче. Гораздо приятнее было иметь дело с людьми только в рамках исследований и работы, так что без соседа жилось лучше. Он как раз подцепил чашку со стола, когда с экрана телевизора на него взглянул призрак.

Не взглянул, на самом деле, — закованный в наручники Ханамия не смотрел в камеру, да и в кадре был всего секунд пять, затем его сменили виды лаборатории, набитой пробирками под завязку.

— ...по последним данным Ханамия Макото и его помощники преднамеренно инфицировали ВИЧ по меньшей мере четырнадцать человек, дальнейшая судьба которых устанавливается...

Имаёши не выронил чашку, нет. Он даже улыбаться не перестал, только улыбка приросла к его лицу, въелась в уголки губ, пока он, не моргая, смотрел в экран.

Медленно он сделал глоток, не чувствуя ни температуры, ни вкуса, невидяще пялясь на цифры в прогнозе погоды, на руки миловидной девушки и на рекламный ролик — кошмар эпилептика.

Он просто стоял, пока кофе в чашке остывал, стоял и не двигался, пока не зазвонил телефон.

***

Одзава-сенсей смотрел на Имаёши с сомнением, постукивая ручкой по тетради.

— Имаёши-кун, ты уверен?

Он молча кивнул. Одзава-сенсей вздохнул и отложил ручку, стянул очки и устало потёр переносицу.

— Одно дело — работать с обычными пациентами, и совсем другое — с умирающими. К тому же ВИЧ-инфицированные, — он повёл очками в воздухе, — вряд ли охотно пойдут на контакт. Для начала тебе придётся их отыскать, войти в доверие. Это потребует полной самоотдачи, ты понимаешь это?

Имаёши кивнул снова, больше напоминая китайского болванчика, чем аспиранта Токийского университета. Одзава-сенсей цокнул языком:

— Да они тебя живьём сожрут. Ты будешь им сочувствовать, не сможешь не сопереживать, и закончишься раньше, чем исследование. Ты выгоришь, Имаёши-кун, ты будешь умирать вместе с ними. Ты понимаешь?

— Я всё понимаю, Одзава-сенсей, — голос звучал так, словно в горло ему натолкали битого стекла. — Я всё равно хочу работать над этой проблемой.

— Ну, если ты хочешь, — отозвался профессор, возвращая очки на место и ставя свою подпись под заявкой с выбранной Имаёши темой. — Грант тебе дадут, тут сомневаться не приходится, слишком эксклюзивное исследование. Надеюсь, ты правда осознаёшь, что делаешь. Это будет гораздо сложнее всего, чем ты занимался раньше.

И это было.


	3. Лабораторные условия

_Я слышу, в коридоре  
Слепые санитары уже идут за мною.  
Им вирой — гнутый сольди,  
Они едят друг друга.  
Когда им станет мало  
Они полезут в небо._

Ханамия улыбался, обводя чашку пальцем по ободку.

— С терапией вас ждет ещё больше двадцати лет безбедной жизни. Как минимум.

Девушка, сидящая напротив, Нагаи Акеми, могла вызвать у него лишь отвращение и очевидно напрасно строила ему глазки. Прелесть что за дурочка. Он вздохнул, размышляя: зато здоровая. Отличная лабораторная мышь. Ханамия подтянул к себе салфетку, доставая из нагрудного кармана ручку и выводя сумму быстрым росчерком. Двумя пальцами подвинул к Нагаи, наблюдая на тем, как округляются её густо накрашенные глаза. Конечно, таких денег она в жизни не видела и не думала, что увидит. Он продолжал улыбаться.

— Нам нужна будет ваша кровь и — когда лекарство пройдёт тесты на животных — вы сами. Вы внесёте большой вклад в науку и медицину. Вы спасёте жизни.

— И почему вы не воспользуетесь услугами уже инфицированных?

Ладно, не такая уж и дурочка.

— Контролируемые условия, — вдохновенно запел Ханамия, — имеют решающее значение. — Мы должны наблюдать за развитием от начала и до конца.

— До смерти.

— Или до выздоровления. Мы ведь лекарство ищем, не забывайте об этом.

— Почему неофициально?

— Фармацевтические компании, крупные корпорации ищут финансовой выгоды. ВИЧ, СПИД... Не выгодно. Не прибыльно. Приравнивается к пропаганде. К тому же пока мы дождёмся разрешения на тесты с людьми, пройдёт пара десятков лет. Поверьте, вы сделаете благое дело, и это единственный выход для нас.

Ханамия пересилил себя, надеясь только, что его улыбка не выглядит фальшиво — а вот у Имаёши точно получилось бы улыбаться во все тридцать два так, что никто и не заподозрил бы ничего, — и накрыл своей ладонью кисть Нагаи, лежащую рядом с салфеткой. Её взгляд быстро метнулся с глаз Ханамии на их сцепленные руки, а потом сразу на его губы. Он заулыбался ещё старательнее.

— Так что, Акеми? — её имя он произнёс, чуть понизив голос и глядя из-под ресниц. — Поможем друг другу?

Нагаи закусила губу, не то задумываясь, не то флиртуя.

Ханамия знал и о её больных родителях, и о погибшем муже, и о голодных детях. Деньгами, которые его спонсоры предлагали ей за фиксированную продолжительность жизни, она решила бы все свои проблемы. Он сжал пальцы, приободряя, и подумал, что точно захочет вымыть руки после этого. Отчаяние всегда отвращало его.

Оттого тяжелее было его испытывать.

В конце концов Нагаи кивнула, переворачивая ладонь и сплетая их пальцы. Усилием воли Ханамия не отнял руки.

— Я согласна. Где мне расписаться?

— О, нигде. Это всё неофициально, сами понимаете.

— Незаконно. Да. Да, я понимаю. И как мне... — она замялась, облизывая губы, — как это происходит?

Ханамия прекрасно знал, что ни на что она ещё не согласилась. Она только заглотила наживку, но на крючок пока не попалась.

— Мне надо с кем-то переспать... Или что?

— Нет, что вы. В лаборатории наши сотрудники просто сделают один укол — сначала мне, потом вам. Вот и всё.

— Так вы тоже больны? — выдохнула она и тут же прикрыла рот ладонью, смущаясь своей бестактности.

Осторожно... Не дать сорваться. Ханамия обвёл пальцем выступающую косточку на её запястье, скользнул по голубоватой вене. Там, в этой вене, текла здоровая, живая кровь, и совсем скоро он должен был её отравить. Если только она не сорвётся. Но он не дал бы.

— Да, и, как видите, превосходно себя чувствую и не испытываю никаких проблем.

Он ей нравился, действительно нравился, Ханамия видел это в блеске в глазах, понимал по тому, как она едва заметно сжала его ладонь в ответ.

Вот только она ему была отвратительна, как и всё сломанное, как всё выброшенное. Сам он не сломался и отрицал саму вероятность такого исхода.

Нагаи улыбнулась и скомкала салфетку, не выпуская его руки.

Вот теперь точно попалась.

***

До лаборатории они добрались быстро — Нагаи не захотела откладывать, а Ханамия её в этом поддержал. Время на раздумья, время на сомнения — всё это сыграло бы против его плана. К тому же, кафе для встречи он выбрал совсем рядом: кто стал бы искать подпольную лабораторию в центре города? Кто стал бы вообще предполагать её существование?

Ханамии никто ещё не отказывал.

Дело было не в бешеном обаянии, хотя его, конечно, было в избытке, дело было в умении находить их — отчаявшихся, безнадежных, зашедших в тупик и неизменно здоровых.

Нагаи он провёл вдоль красивых и чистых столов, приобнимая за плечи, чтобы та локтём не смахнула чашки Петри, накрытые прозрачными колпаками.

Имени его она не знала, и это лишь выдавало степень отчаяния.

Когда они опустились в соседние кресла, один из безмолвно снующих сотрудников подлетел к ним, молча выкладывая салфетки для инъекций и пару одноразовых шприцов. Всё то время, пока Ханамия снимал пиджак и закатывал рукав рубашки, пока спиртовый раствор холодил кожу, пока кровь наполняла шприц, Нагаи смотрела на него неотрывно. Это было привычно, нормально, как бы к уколам ни относились их подопытные до сделки — за своей отложенной смертью они предпочитали наблюдать лично.

Пока Ханамия расправлял рукава, Нагаи считала деньги в плотном бумажном пакете, который он отдал ей.

— Через месяц я свяжусь с вами, надо будет провести первые тесты.

Нагаи кивнула, поднимая взгляд, и в нём не было осмысленности, как будто она не понимала, что сделала только что с собой, или наоборот, понимала это слишком хорошо.

По пути из лаборатории она, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по подбородку, спросила:

— А кто заразил вас?

— Мой предшественник, — беззаботно отозвался Ханамия, внутренне поёжившись.

Нагаи ответ устроил, хотя и был бесстыдной ложью — единственной, кстати говоря, ложью, которую он допускал в беседах с клиентами. Если бы он только знал, кто его заразил. Если бы он только знал.

Впрочем, ничего бы это не изменило.

Проводив её до дома, Ханамия вернулся в лабораторию. После удачных дней он всегда чувствовал себя измождённым, вот и теперь просто сбросил пиджак и устало опустился в одно из кресел в углу. Пробегающий мимо Хирата хлопнул его по плечу, и Ханамия вздрогнул.

— Ты сегодня молодец! — выпалил он с таким энтузиазмом, как будто Ханамия торговал резиновыми уточками, а не выкупал чужие жизни.

Он натянуто улыбнулся — к концу дня у него сводило мышцы лица от этой обязательной улыбки — и откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза.

На этой неделе встреч больше не планировалось, так что нужно было отправляться на поиски потенциальных клиентов.

На поиски будущих мертвецов.

На поиски таких же, как он.

***

У Имаёши ушло два месяца, чтобы найти кого-то, кто согласился бы поговорить с ним. Это было долго, и это было трудно, чертовски трудно, однако, кажется, стоило того. Он пробовал разные пути и, пожалуй, мог бы даже достать списки больных — но ему нужно было доверие, а доверие, он точно знал, не завоёвывается так просто. Разговоры на форумах в сети не подходили, а анонимные встречи не дали ничего, кроме нескольких историй, которые он даже использовать не мог из соображений этики. Он понимал, куда копать, но не было того с кем можно было бы копать. Оставалось только караулить в центрах, но и это не казалось адекватной стратегией. В итоге он просто повесил объявления на досках: в больнице, в месте анонимных встреч и на форуме — тоже.

Звонок раздался через неделю, неожиданно, но Имаёши уцепился за собеседницу, убеждая её встретиться.

Она согласилась довольно легко, назначила встречу в кафе, и Имаёши наскоро нашёл адрес, быстро собираясь и выскакивая из дома с ключами и диктофоном, едва не забыв телефон.

«Профдеформация, Имаёши-кун, — страшное дело», — посмеялся бы Одзава-сенсей, но сам он только хмыкнул, зажимая бумажку с адресом в зубах и на ходу натягивая пальто.

Девушка была вполне миловидной, лет на пять старше него самого, и совсем не казалась больной. Впрочем, Имаёши давно заметил: «плюсы» больными выглядели редко, а те, которые выглядели, уже не в состоянии были вести полноценную жизнь.

— Имаёши Шоичи, — представился он, отодвигая стул.

Девушка помешивала свой кофе и смотрела на него задумчиво. Он же прекрасно знал, что интересует её в первую очередь, так что поспешно добавил:

— Ваше настоящее имя мне не нужно, скажите любое, каким хотите, чтобы я вас называл.

Она улыбнулась и проговорила:

— Шимизу. Называйте меня так. Ваше объявление было довольно абстрактным, но, кажется, вы совсем отчаялись. Расскажите мне больше о том, чем занимаетесь?

— Я изучаю... — он сделал паузу, подбирая обтекаемую формулировку, но безуспешно. — Смыслы болезни. Жизненный мир ВИЧ-инфицированных. Пишу научную работу.

— И для этого вам нужно общаться с больными, да? — сама она говорила об этом так легко, что Имаёши засомневался в том, что она — та, кто ему нужна.

Гораздо позже он понял, что Шимизу была его подарком судьбы, но до этого момента оставались недели и месяцы.

— Да, — кивнул Имаёши. — Общаться, иногда делать записи. На диктофон и от руки.

Шимизу задумчиво качнула головой и посмотрела куда-то поверх его затылка, продолжая помешивать кофе. Так она просидела секунд десять, пока он терпеливо ждал, и терпение его вознаградилось.

— Что ж. Думаю, мы можем подружиться, Имаёши-кун.

***

К удивлению последнего, они действительно подружились. Он был не против — годы работы с людьми как концепцией и как частностями сделали его гибче, выучили говорить на языке собеседника, забывая собственный, так что вскоре она познакомила его со своими детьми.

Узэджи и Тэкэхико полюбили его моментально, а Имаёши, в общем, был не против. С детьми всегда было проще, и это ещё больше расположило Шимизу к нему.

Они говорили о многом и никогда — о болезни; один-единственный раз он отправился с ней в больницу. Там, сидя в приёмном покое и глядя на чашу Гигеи на стеклянной вставке в двери, он почувствовал дежавю, но сразу отмёл свои ощущения, вглядываясь в тех, кто сидел рядом с ним. Кроме него в приёмном покое была только молодая пара: девушка беспрестанно рыдала, а юноша приобнимал её за плечи, что-то нашёптывая вполголоса. Имаёши с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд.

Шимизу вышла ещё через десять минут, и это показалось ему самым настоящим спасением.

Имаёши тогда промолчал, а она ничего не сказала, только встретилась с ним взглядом, моргнула, по-птичьи дёрнув плечами, и спросила:

— Кофе?

— Кофе, — согласился Имаёши, напоследок косясь на парочку.

***

Между ним и Шимизу не было ничего романтического, как будто она каждую минуту помнила о том, что ему на самом деле от неё нужно, просто пыталась насладиться этим подобием дружбы, кажется, первым за долгое время, что она могла получить. Имаёши был не против: общение с ней казалось медитативным, похожим на болотную воду — успокаивало и заставляло ненадолго забыть о собственных интересах.

Так что на фестиваль он отправился с лёгким сердцем, и когда в самый разгар веселья среди шума толпы различил её слова, не сразу понял даже, что она говорила с ним.

— Меня заразил Торговец смертью! — прокричала она, хлопая в ладоши и глядя на людей в цветных юкатах.

Имаёши не поверил своим ушам, и фестивальный гул моментально смолк для него, оставляя только её голос — и дурацкое клеймо журналистов.

— Что?! — переспросил он.

— Торговец смертью! Ханамия Макото!

Шимизу смеялась, не глядя на него, только на радостных людей впереди, а Имаёши не мог больше выдавить из себя ни слова.


	4. Общий наркоз

_Спроси, как он вошёл мне в рот,  
и я чувствовал вкус смерти,  
расплескавшийся на языке,  
текущий вниз по гортани,  
проникающий во все ткани._

Позже, когда он включил диктофон, а Шимизу убедилась, что дети спят, Имаёши уже взял себя в руки, но это мало помогало. К счастью, она или понимала больше, чем хотела, чтобы остальные думали, или ей уже просто было всё равно, но говорила она свободно и легко, не дожидаясь его вопросов.

— Он сам меня нашёл. Не знаю, как, и остальных таких тоже не знаю, и имени его не знала, пока в новостях не показали. Не сказать, что я расстроилась, деньги он мне отдал все и сразу, а когда лабораторию накрыли, с меня просто свалилась обязанность приезжать к ним и проходить тесты по первому их требованию. Но, наверное, лучше бы не сваливалась, да? Мы ведь делали благое дело. По крайней мере, так он говорил.

Имаёши наконец разлепил сухие губы, и это далось ему так тяжело, как будто он молчал последнюю сотню лет и ещё сотню лет до этого.

— То есть ты заразилась добровольно?

Шимизу невесело усмехнулась.

— Добровольно, да. Но ты знаешь эту добрую волю: загони человека в угол, и он сам выберет путь в никуда, лишь бы из тупика выбраться.

— И ты была в тупике?

— Да. Вдова, двое маленьких детей, больные родители. Никакого толкового образования и долги покойного мужа. Наверняка он всё это знал, и к тому же он был таким...

— ...располагающим? — севшим голосом закончил Имаёши за неё.

— Да! Такой обаятельный и милый, ухоженный, совсем не похож на обманщика. Очень красивый. Я даже на минуту понадеялась, что мы с ним сможем, ну, не в рамках этой работы видеться. Но нет, как только меня укололи, он всякий интерес потерял.

— И как он объяснил цели?

— Лекарство. Им нужны были подопытные кролики, только люди, чтобы проверять свои разработки и следить за течением болезни в контролируемых условиях, так он сказал. И так складно это прозвучало... Я бы и сейчас поверила, — она помолчала. — Думаю, мы все верили, что делаем правое дело, и это помогало смириться с тем, что мы продавались.

— А... как именно тебя заразили?

— Укол. Укололи Ханамию, той же иголкой меня... Через месяц тесты уже показали положительный результат.

Имаёши бросил быстрый взгляд на диктофон, убеждаясь, что запись идёт.

— И что ты чувствовала?

— Я?.. Облегчение. Мне тогда было совершенно плевать, какие будут последствия, я смогла расплатиться с долгами и родителей пристроить... А остальное неважным казалось. Вообще.

— Сейчас не так? — Имаёши с сожалением ощущал, как просыпается в нём ищейка, как профессиональное чутьё подсказывает, что спрашивать, куда вести разговор.

Это было почти обидно — сказка кончилась, началась работа, но он понимал: сказка кончилась, потому что Шимизу решила, что пришло время. Почему — он не стал спрашивать, справедливо полагая, что ответ, лежащий на поверхности, вполне в состоянии найти самостоятельно.

— Сейчас не так, — вздохнула она, опускаясь наконец на стул и складывая сцепленные в кулак руки перед собой.

Ночь предстояла долгая, долгая и трудная.

***

— Я могу познакомить тебя с другими.

— Это было бы замечательно, Шимизу-сан.

Имаёши даже не знал, что ей есть с кем его сводить, но она пообещала уговорить пару приятелей с первых анонимных встреч, с того времени, когда она на них ещё ходила.

— Есть парень, младше тебя на год, он готов встретиться на следующей неделе, — судя по тому, как звучал голос, трубку она прижимала плечом.

Имаёши слышал на фоне Тэкэхико и неосознанно улыбался. Дети Шимизу успокаивали его, как будто, пока они были где-то неподалёку, та просто не могла умереть, а значит, можно было забыть о болезни.

Забывать, конечно, было нельзя, но иллюзия казалась такой приятной.

Шимизу предложила назначить им встречу в том же кафе, где она сама встретилась с Имаёши — тихое местечко, они не раз выбирались туда и после.

Парень сидел спиной ко входу, так что видна была только чёрная макушка. Когда Имаёши подошёл к столу, он склонил голову, отодвигая стул, и поднял взгляд, уже опускаясь на него. Сел он просто по инерции, и улыбался по инерции, и дышал, видимо, тоже по инерции.

Это лицо он помнил, и об анонимности тут и речи не шло.

Напротив него сидел Фурухаши Коджиро.

Смотрел своими пустыми глазами, едва заметно вскинув брови, хотя, конечно, он не был удивлён встречей: его-то имя Шимизу называла открыто, а значит, Фурухаши здесь оказался вполне осознанно. «Из любопытства, может быть?» — подумал Имаёши, откашливаясь, закрывая рот сжатым кулаком. Взяв себя в руки, он тряхнул головой, запоздало думая, что мог просто ошибиться столиком и по взгляду Фурухаши даже не понять, что сделал что-то не то, но секунды шли, а тот всё молчал.

— Шимизу-сан...

— Да, я знаю, — оборвал Фурухаши. — Но думаю, со мной тебе дружить не придётся. Давай сразу перейдём к делу.

«Узнаю подход Кирисаки Дайичи», — вяло подумал Имаёши, подзывая официанта и заказывая кофе. Когда юркий юнец удалился с меню, он положил диктофон на стол.

— К делу — так к делу. Как давно ты узнал о своём статусе?..

Так началась первая его странная встреча с Фурухаши Коджиро.

Первая, но далеко не последняя.

***

Тюрьма Футю встретила Ханамию недружелюбно, но это было вполне предсказуемо. Всю дорогу туда он разглядывал свои руки, зная точно, что ладони — лакмус, по которому можно судить о состоянии человека. Возможно, он пытался запомнить себя до заключения, зная точно — тюрьму он уже не покинет. По крайней мере, не покинет её живым.

Когда автобус свернул к Футю, Ханамия наконец поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть зелёные ухоженные аллеи и высокие выкрашенные в нежный персиковый цвет стены. Над входом красовались вставки из стекла — то ли окна, то ли декорации.

Как будто приехал в университетский кампус, а не в тюрьму на три тысячи человек. Ханамия хмыкнул, дожидаясь команды встать.

***

В первый же день ему обрили голову, выдали зелёную форму, бросили в грязную одиночную камеру и всучили свод правил тюремного распорядка. Он заучил их — потому что больше ему всё равно нечего было делать, несколько сотен пунктов жадный до информации ум уложил ровными рядами иероглифов, хотя укладываться этот гротескный бред отчаянно не желал. В списке были правила обо всём: не мочить волос во время умывания, не открывать глаз за обеденным столом, пока не отдадут команду приступить к приёму пищи. Не вытирать пот с лица во время работы. Хорошая память отнюдь не помогала подавлять внутренний протест.

Следующие три недели он провёл в камере и почти сроднился с ней за это время.

Одиночка не означала того, что ему не досталось работы. Целыми днями он разглаживал складки на формах для выпечки, сделанных из алюминиевой фольги. Когда он закончил с целой коробкой капсул, наблюдающий за ним охранник смял их все.

«Этого стоило ожидать», — мрачно подумал Ханамия, не поворачивая головы, не сжимая кулаков. Самоконтроль. Спокойствие.

Очень скоро Ханамия для охраны превратился в азартную игру.

И свою первую победу они одержали к концу первого же месяца его пребывания в Футю. Всю последнюю неделю Ханамия провёл в учебке фабрики среди разной степени вышколенности заключённых. Отчаянно не хотелось думать, что он ничем от них не отличается, тем более, он отличался. Бунт, протест — всё это он подавлял умело, по инерции.

Пах он, впрочем, так же, как и все остальные: душ разрешался только дважды в неделю. Ханамия упорно не оглядывался, слыша, как избивают других, пусть даже это происходило в нескольких метрах от него. Краем глаза он замечал, что и остальные стараются сдержаться.

Вскоре он начал узнавать людей по затылкам. Смотреть прямо перед собой — это казалось издевательской пародией на милосердие, как будто не видя, что творится вокруг, они могли бы забыть, где находятся. В общих камерах это, впрочем, точно было не милосердием: в прорези окон над коридором пробивался яркий свет, на который хотелось смотреть, пока не ослепнешь — прогулки были редкими, и во время них оглядываться тоже было нельзя, — но попытка повернуть голову к солнцу грозила обернуться прощанием с ним на неопределённый срок.

Свою победу охранники одержали грязно, и Ханамия не мог их за это осудить.

— Эй, Макото! — окликнул его стоящий позади коротышка, и он дёрнулся, только дёрнулся, не успев даже повернуться, но из-за этого сбился с шага.

И упал, роняя идущего впереди и ссаживая ладони о бетонный пол.

Всё время, пока его тащили в кабинет начальника над заключёнными-японцами, он не смотрел по сторонам, упрямо сжимая зубы. Сдаваться так просто ему тоже совершенно не хотелось.

Начальник — ничем на вид не отличавшийся от своих подчинённых — отмахнулся и от охранников, и от Ханамии:

— Если он настолько плохо справляется, поставьте его в угол.

Когда чьи-то руки — он не мог видеть, чьи именно — стиснули его шею и ткнули носом в стену, как шкодливого щенка, Ханамия не выдержал.

Он повернулся к ним лицом.

Начальник посмотрел внимательно в его глаза и снова махнул рукой, после чего ближайший охранник повалил Ханамию на пол, не касаясь, тем не менее, кожи — все они брезговали больным, и если раньше им не приходилось его трогать, то теперь оставалось только искать другие точки. Ханамия протянул раскрытую ладонь, глядя, как одна из фигур испуганно отшатывается от него, и он рассмеялся бы, точно бы рассмеялся, да только ботинок, впечатавшийся в его рёбра, выбил смех, превратившийся на выходе в подобие сиплого лая.

Тюремного пайка едва хватало для поддержания жизни, и к концу первого месяца он был попросту слишком слаб, так что тьма быстро приняла его в свои ласковые объятия: после очередного крепкого удара по голове мир наконец затих.

***

Одзава-сенсей с интересом смотрел на Имаёши.

— И что тебя смущает, скажи на милость? Такой отличный информант.

— Но мы знакомы.

— Неужели настолько близко, Имаёши-кун?

— Ну... Друзьями нас вряд ли можно назвать. Даже приятелями не получится, просто пару раз сталкивались на баскетбольной площадке.

— Тогда вперёд. Тебя столько лет учили говорить с чужими людьми о важных для них вещах, уж к старому знакомому ты найдёшь подход без особого труда.

«Это всё плохо кончится», — подумал тогда Имаёши, но и он, и профессор ошибались в равной степени.

Во-первых, беседы с Фурухаши не походили ни на один предыдущий опыт: деловой и собранный, он с недоумением смотрел на Имаёши, который упрямо нащупывал лазейки, чтобы подобраться к его личному пространству.

Сухую фактологию Имаёши мог выведать и так.

Но ему нужны были люди.

Поначалу, кроме той, самой первой встречи, они вовсе не говорили — молча пили кофе, неловко сталкиваясь взглядами, потом просто не затрагивали ничего важного, причём это касалось не только ВИЧ. Их разговоры не касались школы, Ханамии, баскетбола, выбора профессии. Они обсуждали фильмы — сперва неохотно и недоверчиво, но потом и Фурухаши всё более живо включался в диалог, вспоминали книги.

Имаёши помог его матери с оформлением пособия по инвалидности, просто потому что мог, и наведывался к ним домой, пока Фурухаши мотался по своим филологическим конференциям.

В их общении не было ничего от того, что было между ним и Шимизу — не оставалось даже иллюзии привязанности или дружбы, хотя напряжение и ушло через несколько месяцев. Когда Имаёши говорил об этом самой Шимизу, она только смеялась:

— Я знаю таких, как он. Просто подожди, и он расскажет тебе всё.

— Как ты? — улыбался Имаёши.

— И даже больше, — возвращала она улыбку.

Шимизу ошибалась редко.

Имаёши общался и с другими людьми, оброс постепенно связями, помогал им, ездил с ними в больницы, слушал, говорил и записывал. Первые его статьи были сыроваты и сходились к пропаганде нарративной медицины, но следующие... Следующие он писал по готовым данным, хотя результаты были разными. Самым удивительным оказалось то, что больные зачастую клеймили себя сами, ощущали виноватыми, даже не проговаривая этого вслух: чувство вины проскальзывало в том, как они говорили, будто извиняясь и оправдываясь на каждом шагу.

Имаёши мог только заботиться о них в рамках допустимого, и теперь-то он в полной мере понял, зачем для таких исследований выдаются гранты: едва ли он успевал бы работать над чем-то ещё, с утра до ночи опекая «плюсов». Если он и ощущал таким образом, что заботится и о Ханамии тоже, то вряд ли признался бы даже самому себе.

Ближе, чем с Шимизу, он так и не стал ни с кем, так что, когда однажды вечером она внимательно посмотрела в его покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза и поставила перед ним чашку с красным чаем, замечая, что выглядит усталым, он не отпирался.

Он действительно чертовски устал.

Получая информацию, получая отдачу, получая материал для работы, он расплачивался, в сущности, не временем, он платил собой, своим сопереживанием, на которое, как ему казалось когда-то в школе, он способен не был, своим сочувствием. Хотя вот чувствовать получалось как раз вполсилы, и Имаёши не мог сказать, хорошо это или плохо.

Для работы, пожалуй, было плохо, но по ночам он стал спать совсем без снов, засыпая за десять сантиметров до подушки и уж точно не вспоминая о том, из-за чего вообще выбрал свою тему, как оказался там, где был.

— Имаёши-кун, ты закончишься, если будешь так отдаваться, — качала головой Шимизу; её слова накладывались на замечания Одзавы-сенсея, и уже в два голоса они просили его не умирать вместе с пациентами, отойти, сделать шаг в сторону и смотреть, не притрагиваясь.

Но когда молодые ищущие учёные слушали наставления?

А Шимизу действительно редко ошибалась.

В этом непрерывном беге между Шимизу, Фурухаши и остальными информантами, Имаёши провёл следующие три года.


	5. Резистентность

_От подошвы ноги до темени головы  
нет у него здорового места:  
язвы, пятна, гноящиеся раны,  
неочищенные и необвязанные  
и не смягчённые елеем._

В цехах текстильной фабрики, просторных, а потому обычно прохладных и почти спасительных, в этот день было удивительно душно. Перед глазами плыло, и кашель душил Ханамию. Он смотрел на свои руки — только на них, не отводя взгляда от цветных пятен вокруг обломанных под корень ногтей.

Он едва заметно тряхнул головой — не спрятаться было за волосами, бритый затылок светился над зелёной робой, химический запах краски забивал ноздри, забирался в лёгкие и щекотал их изнутри. Он всё-таки закашлялся, но охрана давно уже не следила за ним так пристально: всё же Ханамия не был новичком, которого правилами легко довести до срыва.

Едва ли его вообще чем-то можно было бы удивить теперь: месяцы в камере одиночного заключения, где его лучшими друзьями были пауки и клопы, карцер, побои, унижения — всё слилось в фоновый шум.

Очередной приступ кашля согнул его, и он рефлекторно выставил вперёд руку, наблюдая, как покачивается мир. Ладонь встретилась с челноком, и кисть обожгло болью, но боль эта была отрезвляющей: Ханамия зашипел и затряс рукой, кристально ясно чувствуя и стекающую струйку крови, и капли пота на загривке, и, казалось, ощущая кожей чужие взгляды.

Суеверные, напуганные люди окружали его до заключения, и в тюрьме ничего не поменялось. Уже видя шагающего к нему охранника, Ханамия рассмеялся и повёл окровавленной ладонью перед стоящим за ним несчастным, заставляя того отшатнуться, толкая соседа.

В тюрьме каждый развлекался как мог.

Очередной безликий коротышка в форме увернулся от его пальцев и перехватил предплечья, заводя их за спину и уволакивая смеющегося Ханамию в одиночную камеру.

Одиночка ему была уже почти что дом родной, в какой-то момент он едва не дал имена всем насекомым в ней — от скуки, конечно, вовсе не от одиночества. В тюрьме ему не хватало шоколада, может быть, ещё книг, но вот людей здесь было больше, чем нужно. Слишком много.

После краткого визита в лазарет, где ему промыли и заклеили порезы, перед ним открылась знакомая дверь. Объяснять правила нахождения в одиночке ему тоже не потребовалось: он молча опустился на колени в центре комнаты, повернувшись лицом ко входу и спиной — к заколоченному окну.

Обоняние его за эти пару лет притупилось, так что вонь — мочи, грязного матраса, мегаполиса клопов — ощущалась едва-едва, а запах собственной крови и вовсе исчез, будто всего только что произошедшего на самом деле не было и быть не могло. Лишь тупая тянущая боль дёргала руку, лежащую на колене. До пяти часов вечера, когда ему позволили бы подняться, оставалось ещё так много времени.

Обычно Ханамия мог спокойно отрешиться от происходящего, просто выключиться, вспоминая книги и фильмы, прокручивая новые сценарии (никогда — тот, в котором лабораторию не накрывают, никогда — тот, в котором он здоров), но боль в руке мешала, вытаскивала его из далёкого мира в голове.

Тогда он сосредоточился на ней, вслушался, представил, как она затапливает его до кончиков пальцев, и когда разум заполнился багровым туманом, стало легче. Ровно до того момента, пока кашель не заставил его вздрогнуть, навлекая на себя гнев охраны.

Даже здоровые люди умирали в Футю. Что уж говорить о таких, как он.

В тумане проступали первые наброски плана побега.

***

— Ты упускаешь целую группу, — проговорил Фурухаши, задумчиво катая пальцами карандаш перед собой. — У тебя есть хоть один наркоман? Кто-то, кто не пойдёт в больницу?

Это был второй раз, когда они подняли тему ВИЧ не в рамках строгого следования логике вопросов, и Имаёши отвечал осторожно, подбирая слова и интонации.

— Нет. Есть кто-то на примете?

Фурухаши внимательно посмотрел на него, оставляя карандаш в покое и подпирая подбородок кулаком.

— Я расскажу тебе историю про лампочку, которая никогда не гасла.

Имаёши взглядом указал на диктофон, и Фурухаши небрежно махнул ладонью, явно безразличный к тому, что именно из его слов попадёт потом в отчёты.

— Есть одна квартира в Токио, на верхнем этаже одного из обычных домов в Кото — а может, в Сумиде, а может статься, этот дом в Ките — неважно, где-то в Токио есть квартира, в которой окна не занавешивают. Она слишком высоко, чтобы соседи могли видеть, что там происходит, и никто не выглядывает наружу, и откуда бы ты ни смотрел, ты увидишь только лампочку. Никакого плафона, никакого другого света — голые стены и обычная лампа. Сейчас наверняка уже диодная, раньше просто лампа накаливания. Она всегда горит, летом, зимой, в полдень и в полночь, никто не видел, как её меняют, никто не заставал окно тёмным.

Фурухаши замолчал, кажется, подбирая слова, и Имаёши кивнул, едва заметно подаваясь вперёд над столом — язык тела и умение выразить им искренний интерес уже были вшиты в него и шли в ход независимо от того, насколько на самом деле хотелось закончить разговор прямо здесь и сейчас.

Отчего-то ему не нравилась эта байка, страшная сказка, у которой точно не будет хорошего конца. Но он кивнул всё равно.

— Ничего особенного, на самом деле. Обычный притон, каких масса, но этот стал какой-то квинтэссенцией, воплощённой идеей. Люди меняются, не хочу думать, сколько через него прошло человек и для скольких это был путь в один конец, но на свет этой лампочки всё равно летят, как мотыльки. Наверное, потому что туда всех пускают. Никого не отталкивают.

— Это то, чего тебе не хватает? — осторожно вставил Имаёши.

Фурухаши прохладно посмотрел на него и проговорил:

— Не смеши. Я лечусь и веду самую обычную жизнь, мне не нужны маяки.

И рассмеялся, но смех этот был скрипучим и совсем не весёлым.

Имаёши кивнул снова и начал перебирать вопросы, которые всё равно собирался задать. Ночь обещала быть долгой, но и её едва ли хватило бы, чтобы обсудить хотя бы половину.

Вопрос же о том, как заразился сам Фурухаши, Имаёши мелочно отбросил.

***

Подходящего момента пришлось выжидать ещё два месяца. Удивительным было то, насколько полная социальная структура была выстроена в Футю, с учётом того, что заключённым позволялось лишь пятнадцать минут разговоров после обеда. За это время могло произойти много всего.

Например, можно было неуклонно выводить из себя одного из сидящих рядом несчастных. В сущности, Ханамии даже говорить не приходилось, чтобы бесить людей одним своим видом, одним фактом того, что ВИЧ-инфицированный позволяет себе сидеть рядом и как ни в чём не бывало есть свою кашу. А уж если он ещё и заговаривал...

Балансируя на тонкой грани, играя на и без того расшатанных заключением нервах, Ханамия уже чувствовал себя свободным, вольным делать то, что хочется, и играть так, как считает нужным.

Так что когда по возвращении на фабрику Ханамия увидел, что одному из охранников от духоты и тошнотворных запахов стало дурно, он действовал чётко и уверенно.

Заключённые перетекали от станка к станку, подобно потоку муравьёв  — единый отлаженный механизм. Но вот сами станки и резаки такими механизмами не являлись: старые, разболтанные, чистые, но безнадёжно изношенные, они стояли здесь отнюдь не для того, чтобы облегчить заключённым работу. Однако Ханамии — облегчили. Когда пришёл его черёд встать у резака, он с удивительной силой стиснул пальцами болт, держащий лезвие, и выкрутил его. Он успел ослабить и второй, когда ему пора было двигаться дальше: уже неважно было, что он не разрезал ткань, а остальные смотрели прямо перед собой, уж точно не на него.

Быкоподобный Хори, выбранный им для осуществления своего плана, был отделён от него всего одним человеком. Стоящий между ними Канэко пробормотал под нос:

— Что за чёрт...

Хори же, всё ещё взведённый после светской беседы, которую ему обеспечил Ханамия, оттёр его плечом, чтобы посмотреть, что не так. Охранник, стоящий в дальнем конце цеха, окликнул его, но Хори не отреагировал, просто начал шарить взглядом в поисках болта. Ханамия же подошёл ближе, практически прикасаясь грудью к его спине, положил руку на плечо и ласково, заботливо проговорил:

— Нужна помощь?..

И Хори взорвался. Шансов, что всё сработает, было не так уж много, но Ханамия всю свою жизнь искал точки слома, он почти слышал хруст, с которым терпение его незадачливого приятеля дрогнуло под натиском бешенства.

Хори легко снял второй болт и ухватился за лезвие, едва ли обращая внимание на то, что его край задевает большой и указательный, прорезая их. Он плечом оттолкнул Ханамию и повернулся к нему, осклабившись и выставив резак перед собой, отгораживаясь. Канэко сделал шаг назад, самые любопытные заключённые оглянулись — их, вероятно, ждали теперь одиночные камеры. Самые умные — даже не вздрогнули.

А Ханамия, безмятежно улыбаясь, сделал два шага вперёд, насаживаясь на остриё, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, взрезая себя чужими руками. Ужас на лице Хори, расширившиеся зрачки, когда он увидел хлынувшую кровь, пачкающую его руки — уже одно это стоило попытки, независимо от того, как сложится судьба.

Ханамия мрачно подумал о том, что с Хори они теперь в равных условиях. Тот, словно слыша его мысли, отдёрнул руку, судорожно вытирая чужую отравленную кровь о робу, а сам Ханамия, который даже боли пока не чувствовал — сплошь затапливающее ликование, — всхрипнул и осел, цепляясь пальцами за станок.

Он действительно был слишком слаб, но отключаться было нельзя, никак нельзя, и он лишь прикрыл глаза, слушая топот тяжёлых ботинок охранника, крики, звуки ударов.

Ожидая своего маленького путешествия — не в лазарет, нет, там могли бы заштопать лёгкий порез, но такая прекрасная, такая глубокая рана не оставляла шансов: он ожидал поездки в больницу.

Но всё же он, истощённый заключением и болезнью, и потерей крови, не смог удержать сознание, плавно скатившись в беспамятство.

***

Утро Имаёши встретил не один, о чём пожалел незамедлительно. Утренние часы были единственным временем, в которое он мог не вспоминать о своих подопечных, о студентах, осаждавших электронную почту своими безобразными по качеству и исполнению работами, а мог просто выдохнуть, ненадолго выпадая из контекста, в который годы назад вписал себя сам.

Теперь же ему приходилось улыбаться Абэ, поить её кофе и поддерживать ненавязчивую беседу, не показывая, как он хочет, чтобы она ушла. А хотел он очень: голова болела нещадно, как часто бывало в последнее время. Чтобы избавить себя хотя бы от беседы, он включил телевизор и прибавил звук, выбрав новостной канал. Абэ, к счастью, с интересом уставилась в экран.

Имаёши практически не слушал диктора, так что когда Абэ воскликнула: «Вот с ним бы тебе поговорить!», — он только завертел головой, поправляя очки. Когда он наконец вслушался в речь ведущего, то похолодел.

— По последним данным состояние Ханамии Макото стабильно, и уже к завтрашнему вечеру он будет возвращён в Футю. Напоминаем, что накануне он был тяжело ранен другим заключённым во время работы на текстильной фабрике при тюрьме. К следующим новостям...

Другие новости Имаёши не интересовали. Его и эта, пожалуй, не обрадовала, но реакция Абэ была ему понятна: в больнице все знали, чем, вернее, кем он занимался, и уж конечно медсестра была в курсе. По большей части это отталкивало от него людей, но вот таких, молоденьких и добрых, напротив, приманивало: они были уверены, что у Имаёши доброе сердце, раз он так упорно заботится о больных, не будучи даже врачом.

Абэ ойкнула, заметив, что опаздывает, и убежала в ванную. Наскоро накрасившись, она выскочила за дверь, напоследок добавив: «Неплохо было бы повторить как-нибудь». Имаёши с улыбкой кивнул, в душе надеясь, что повторить им не придётся никогда.

К тому же он догадывался, что в ближайшее время ему будет попросту не до девушек, а отпечаток губной помады на чашке раздражал неимоверно.

Видимо, ему передалась капля прозорливости Шимизу, потому что в своей правоте он убедился уже к следующему вечеру.

***

Ханамия очнулся в карете скорой помощи. Голова гудела от сирен, и оставалось только радоваться, что видеть проблесковые маячки ему не грозит. Лицо закрывала кислородная маска, но пока ему и не нужно было говорить, достаточно слушать. В конце концов, он никак не мог повлиять ни на выбор больницы, ни на врачей, его латающих.

Штопали его быстро и, кажется, не очень аккуратно: с заключёнными Футю даже на операционном столе не церемонились, да и больница, судя по всему, была из совсем плохих — дешёвое оборудование и небрежные хирурги. Охранники настаивали на том, чтобы увезти его обратно немедленно, но врач, единственный, кажется, настоящий здесь, почти нависая над ними, ответил, что знает, в какие условия попадет Ханамия по возвращении, и настоял на том, чтобы оставить его в палате на двое суток.

Его надзирателям пришлось сдаться.

Ханамия слышал их разговор на второе своё утро в больнице

— Мы здесь не нужны, — возмущался тот, что постарше. — Не оба, по крайней мере. Он же не жилец, что он сделает, в конце концов? Он и до резака в брюхе был безобидным, как таракан.

«Я ещё и живучий, как таракан, уж поверь», — едко думал Ханамия, не открывая глаз.

— Ну поезжай в Футю. Я здесь один справлюсь. Что он мне сделает, в конце концов, да и местная охрана есть.

— Охрана дрыхнет на рабочем месте, знаю я эти потрёпанные госпитали...

— Его же даже не за убийство посадили, и не за грабёж. Езжай.

После недолгих препирательств старший охранник всё-таки убрался восвояси.

Ханамия лежал, вдыхая запах антисептика и больницы, и едва заметно улыбался, перекатывая во рту стащенную у медсестры шпильку.

Эту же шпильку он вертел в пальцах спустя несколько часов, шагая к станции метро — не ближайшей к больнице, нет, проулками он уходил как можно дальше, рассчитывая только на возможность затеряться в утренней толпе.


	6. Чашка Петри

_И я тоскую по тебе,  
как мёртвый тоскует  
по жадности крови живых._

Спускаясь в метро, Ханамия всегда ощущал это: липкое, удушающее чувство неправильности происходящего. Не количество людей, нет, даже не то, что он ходил среди них. Скорее то, что город жил наполовину под землёй. Тоннели испещрили фундамент Токио, сами люди, как древоточцы, прокопали эти ходы. Муравейник был не снаружи и даже не в Футю, он находился здесь, внизу, в прохладных залах, которые отчего-то никогда не бывали пусты, гудел поездами и свистел в решётках вентиляции.

Муравьи отличают умирающих собратьев по запаху и относят их на собственное подобие «кладбища».

У людей не настолько тонкое обоняние, и поэтому эскалатор под Ханамией, лениво уползая вниз, спрятал его — от остальных, от воздуха и от долгожданного солнца. Здесь, в глубине подземки он мог сойти за полноценного человека, даже будучи таким бледным и измождённым.

Меры безопасности? Не смешите. Легче всего затеряться в токийском метро.

Ханамия глубже натянул капюшон и скользнул в разверзнувшуюся пасть подземного червя.

Людей в вагонах было много, слишком много, пожалуй, хотя это был даже ещё не час пик, да и едва ли здесь могло быть иначе. Всё и везде теперь было чересчур, а после месяцев в одиночной камере — пусть и с перерывами на работу на фабрике — такая толпа могла бы просто выбить Ханамию из седла, но на деле оказалось, что ему по-прежнему плевать. Он вцепился длинными узловатыми пальцами с воспалённой кожей — краску смыли в больнице — вокруг ногтей в поручень, покачиваясь, повинуясь ритму, заданному рельсами и лёгкими изгибами путей.

Он скользил взглядом по остальным пассажирам, прикидывая статистическую вероятность того, что в одном вагоне с ним окажется кто-то, кто знает его в лицо, а ещё того, что вышел уже в его честь экстренный выпуск новостей, — когда зацепился за очередной рекламный стикер над дверьми. На багровом фоне расстилались белые перья, огромное крыло, журавлиное ли, ангельское — неясно, но белизна резала глаза, как режет яркость больничного халата, стерильных простыней, сияющий хром лотков и жёсткий пластик неудобных стульев. Как всё, что он когда-то проигнорировал, оставляя себе зрение и право выбирать. Как всё, от чего он отказался. Бодрый слоган, отпечатанный чёрным на развёрнутом крыле, должен был, видимо, вдохновить и дать надежду.

На деле он звучал как выкрик из мира живых.

Из мира, где таким, как он, не осталось места.

Эти слова... были написаны живыми для таких же: предостережение. Угроза. Для больных они стали обвинением. Там, где здоровый должен вздрогнуть и отвести взгляд, Ханамия ясно читал: «Ты сам виновен в своей болезни».

Но он не был. И это усложняло и упрощало всё одновременно.

Ханамия смотрел на чёрные иероглифы на белых перьях, словно не видя их на самом деле, глядя сквозь.

Когда поезд затормозил на нужной станции, он качнул веками, будто легко смаргивая наваждение, и вышел, не оглядываясь. Адрес он каким-то чудом не забыл, хотя какие уж тут чудеса — прекрасная память, спасение и проклятие одновременно. Он бывал неподалёку лишь раз или два, и то — пробегая мимо, даже не обозначая своё присутствие, — но всё же он безошибочно узнал дом. Пожарная лестница, пара пролётов, и пускай его тело почти забыло, как это — двигаться, но разум подсказывал путь, подбрасывая расчёт количества квартир на этажах. Помогло и то, что замки у Имаёши стояли ненадёжные, нарочито простые, будто он негласно сообщал: здесь ничего нет. Здесь никто ничего не прячет.

Пожалуй, Имаёши действительно никогда ничего не прятал: он выводил окружающих из равновесия с изяществом большой панды в пуантах, но делал это искренне. Как если бы он хотел отпугнуть своей честностью тех, кто был достаточно глуп, чтобы поверить в то, что уже всё в нём рассмотрел.

Ханамия глупым не был.

Сентиментальным — тоже, так что сохранённая шпилька быстро пошла в дело.

Он толкнул дверь и вошёл в пустую квартиру, оглядываясь и проваливаясь в чужую жизнь, впитывая штрихи и мелкие детали: на полках книги, которые никогда не открывались, обивка дивана потрёпана — им-то пользовались постоянно, — стол погребён под бумагами и записями. Живой ищущий учёный и его открытая для всех обитель.

Ханамия притворил за собой дверь и прошёл к дивану, устало опускаясь на жёсткие подушки. Пахло пылью и жжёным перцем. Не самый приятный запах, но лучше, чем запах тюрьмы, и, очевидно, лучше, чем запах больницы. Приготовившись ждать, Ханамия позволил себе краткую передышку, всего лишь лёгкую дрёму, и сказать, что в этом не было защиты от страха перед встречей, который тёрся о рёбра изнутри, — определённо означало бы солгать. Он шёл наугад.

И наконец оказался здесь.

***

Поднимаясь на свой этаж, Имаёши иррационально хотел закрыть глаза, предвидя, что его ждёт.

Дверь его квартиры, конечно же, была открыта: чуть покачивалась, оставляя узкую, едва заметную щель. Толкая её, он уже знал, кого увидит внутри, все телеканалы, радиоволны и новостные ленты сайтов щерились на него улыбкой Ханамии, закономерно плохим поворотом было бы увидеть его теперь у себя дома. Действительно, ему же больше некуда было пойти.

Имаёши всегда знал, что с ним не так, хотя и почитал за спасение золотое правило: меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

Чёрта с два Имаёши выспался хоть раз за последние семь лет.

Ему почему-то казалось, что это он не уследил за Ханамией, и хотя разум упорно намекал, что это не совсем так, чувство ответственности, которое всё время вынуждало его брать на себя больше, чем следовало бы, слегка теснило здравый смысл.

Здравым смыслом, видимо, вообще не пахло, раз он спокойно запер дверь изнутри.

Ханамия лежал на диване, хоть и не спал.

Тощий, грязный, в помятой толстовке, он откинул голову на подлокотник так, что капюшон съехал и обнажил короткий ёжик волос, покрытый испариной лоб и лихорадочно, безумно блестящие глаза.

«Нет, — подумал Имаёши. — Нет, ты не безумен. Ты здоров настолько, насколько к тебе применимо это слово».

Вслух же произнёс:

— Ну, и каково это — быть беглым заключённым?

— Весьма увлекательно, — поднял голову Ханамия. Взгляд был расфокусирован, будто он проснулся только что или вовсе ещё не просыпался. — Уже прикидываешь план статьи?

Ханамия сполз ниже и поморщился, задирая край футболки и обнажая впалый живот с не слишком аккуратно наложенным швом. Ни к чему заботиться о красоте шрамов преступника, не правда ли?

Ещё и без пяти минут покойника.

Рядом с диваном неопрятной кучей лежали бинты.

— Мой тебе совет, семпай: по возможности избегай острых предметов в своём теле. Крайне неприятная штука.

— Как твой семпай, я хочу знать всё о том, как ты удрал из клиники. Но как твой... старый знакомый, я хочу знать, что ты мне просто мерещишься — с галлюцинациями я, по крайней мере, могу справиться.

— О нет, — Ханамия пропустил ремарку про знакомство и облизнул воспалённые губы, — я здесь. В цвете и в натуральную величину. Выпить есть?

Имаёши молча сделал несколько шагов и опустился на колени у дивана, проводя чуткими пальцами рядом со швом. Как семпай, он хотел отыскать телефон Мидоримы Шинтаро и шантажом вынудить его снять эту пародию на нормальный шов и наложить настоящий.

Как... старый знакомый, он хотел сам вырезать Ханамии печень и скормить придонным рыбам.

Впрочем, теперь это было бы немилосердно по отношению к окружающей среде.

— В жизни не поверю, что ты не обшарил все шкафы и ящики до моего прихода.

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь быть вежливым.

— Именно поэтому ты, сбежав из тюрьмы, первым делом направился сюда? Не смеши.

— Я не смешу... Нет. Ты никогда не издевался, не смеялся надо мной, верно? Над кем угодно, но не надо мной. Ты даже не пытался вывести меня из себя. Почему? Почему ты никогда меня не презирал? Ты ведь видел меня насквозь.

Имаёши резко поднялся с колен, оставляя вопрос без ответа, и прошёл в крохотную кухоньку. Что-то звякнуло, хлопнула дверца холодильника, и вскоре он вернулся со стаканом джина в одной руке и миской, полной кубиков льда, в другой. Пару он сразу кинул в бокал и протянул его Ханамии:

— Тоника нет. Уж прости, что не ждал тебя.

Тот принял запотевающее стекло и сразу отставил на пол. Движения его были неловки и скомканы, но за галстук Имаёши он ухватился удивительно крепко и быстро, притягивая к себе и вглядываясь в тёмные глаза сквозь блики на очках.

— Врёшь. Ты врёшь, Имаёши, потому что ты — ждал.

Ханамия отпустил его, не отталкивая, и тот молча, скупо двигаясь, прошёл в ванную, вернувшись с ватой, перчатками, склянками, и занялся, наконец, его раной.

Споры с Ханамией никогда не были его сильной стороной.

Как минимум потому, что невозможно спорить с безумцем, который таковым даже не является.

Пока Имаёши стирал потёки вокруг шва, Ханамия шипел, глядя на его пальцы, а потом вдруг склонил голову ниже и пробормотал:

— Я хочу знать, зачем тебе целая коробка латексных перчаток в доме? Я видел в ванной.

— Уборка. Хлорсодержащие чистящие средства. Ещё дурацкие вопросы?

— Не злись, я лишь пытаюсь поддержать беседу.

— Избавь меня от светской болтовни о латексе.

— Как угодно.

***

К вечеру Ханамия слегка ожил и даже поднялся на ноги. Грязный и блёклый, он тенью ходил по квартире, распространяя зловоние. Имаёши, впрочем, за годы, проведённые бок о бок с врачами и пациентами, привык и не к такой вони, так что даже не морщился. Вопрос о провокациях и провокаторах оставался открытым: Ханамия не спрашивал позволения, вторгаясь в его пространство, прежде, вряд ли начал нуждаться в нём теперь. Тем более что просить подлить ещё ему не мешали ни гордость, ни совесть, ни предложение лёгких обезболивающих — последнее он отверг, салютуя бокалом и покачиваясь то ли от слабости, то ли от обилия спиртного на предположительно пустой желудок.

Желание силой накормить ослабшего Ханамию Имаёши задавил в зародыше.

Он лениво щёлкал вкладками в браузере, пытаясь сообразить, как скоро полиция вспомнит о существовании старинного школьного не-то-чтобы-друга, с которым, как считали окружающие, беглый преступник давно не поддерживал отношений. По всему выходило, что не более четырёх дней.

— Двое суток и пять часов, если быть точным. Минимум. Вероятнее, что больше, но ни к чему рисковать, верно? — Ханамия навис над ним, держась за бок, словно это чем-то могло помочь. Приятно было видеть хоть что-то человеческое в его реакциях, но ещё приятнее было бы вовсе не видеть его в своём доме.

Внутренний голос протянул: «Врё-о-ошь» — с отвратительно знакомыми глумливыми интонациями.

Ханамия же выпрямился и прошлёпал босыми ступнями в спальню. Когда через несколько минут оттуда раздался грохот, Имаёши даже не пошевелился. Пасьянс «Паук» был интереснее членистоногих в его квартире, хотя и эта мысль пахла нечисто, совсем как сам Ханамия. То, что его перемещения можно было отслеживать по запаху, начинало раздражать — больше как факт, чем как проявление.

Пасьянс не сходился.

Звёзды, видимо, тоже.

Края раны, оставленной очередным человеком, которого Ханамия достал, сошлись идеально настолько, насколько позволял безобразно наложенный шов, но Имаёши не был уверен, что это хорошо.

В любом случае можно было порадоваться тому, что, скорее всего, Ханамия умрёт в каком-то другом месте и не оставит на память о себе вонючего пьяного полтергейста.

Имаёши потянулся, заводя руки за голову и нажимая на основание шеи, вдавливая позвонки, встал и пошёл в кухню, когда на его пути возник навязчивый гость. Губы Ханамии были не слишком аккуратно размалёваны красной помадой, к тому же он где-то откопал старую рубашку Имаёши и нацепил её вместо той видавшей виды толстовки.

— Смотри, что я нашёл, — Имаёши задумчиво глядел на то, как движутся эти яркие гусеницы, пропуская большую часть услышанного мимо ушей. — Эй, — Ханамия ткнул его пальцем в грудь, и тот невольно опустил взгляд.

Нет, не палец. Тюбик помады, очевидно, забытый Абэ. Возможно, не забытый, а оставленный, и это был какой-то намёк, теперь уже неважно, лишь бы не решила вернуться за ней.

Стало вдруг интересно, нашли бы они с Ханамией общий язык. Во всяком случае, было бы ему проще говорить с ней. По всему выходило, что нет: просто потому, что он не укладывался в общие схемы и закономерности, согласно которым миловидная девушка из младшего медперсонала должна быть более приятным собеседником для молодого мужчины, чем другой молодой мужчина, к тому же раздражённый до крайности.

Пока он размышлял о предпочтениях Ханамии, тот решил то ли внести ясности в свои намерения, то ли просто обратить на себя внимание, но из размышлений Имаёши выдернула неловкая попытка поцеловать. Неловкая, но удачная: вкус дешёвой помады, смешанный с еловым запахом джина, напоминал о рождественских вечеринках на работе. Аромат помойки мешал ассоциации развернуться в полную силу, а холодные влажные пальцы, блуждающие по щекам, горлу и скулам, отнюдь не добавляли ситуации очков.

— Я хорош, семпай?

Внезапно накатившая злость заставила прибегнуть к грязным приёмчикам. Словно хотя бы одному из них действительно был нужен повод ими воспользоваться. Вопрос привычки, натренированности, не бей в слабые места слишком часто, не то они окрепнут и знание окажется бесполезным.

— Как мокрая мечта, которая едва держится на ногах, Макото.

На секунду в глазах Ханамии мелькнула беззащитная растерянность, которой там не бывало даже в средней школе, не говоря уже о всех последующих годах. Он дёрнулся, как от пощёчины, явно намереваясь что-то ответить, когда его горло стиснул спазм.

Имаёши едва успел скользнуть в сторону в узком проходе, удерживая сгибающегося Ханамию за плечи и не давая упасть в его же рвоту.

— Полагаю, этот поцелуй не войдёт в десятку лучших в моей жизни, — устало проговорил он, толкая ногой дверь в ванную.

— Но хотя бы в первую сотню? — хриплый голос Ханамии звучал так насмешливо, что блевать захотелось уже Имаёши.

Он не ответил, осторожно пятясь в маленькую комнатушку и одной рукой начиная расстёгивать пуговицы на своей же рубашке. И без того хрупкий, в тюрьме Ханамия вовсе истончился, и одежда Имаёши теперь висела на нём, как на примитивном пугале, без ветоши похожем на распятие.

Больное умирающее животное — вот кем он был.

Имаёши помог ему переступить через бортик ванны и открыл воду. Тёплые струи ударили в эмаль и бледную спину, смывая запахи и ржавчину крови. Он двигался сосредоточенно, со скупым подобием профессионализма поворачивая Ханамию под душем, пока не заметил, как внимательно тот смотрит в его лицо.

— Что?

Ханамия покачал головой и опустил воспалённые веки, позволяя смыть с себя и тюрьму, и больницу, и бегство.

Имаёши нахмурился, глядя на шов, и отвернулся к шкафчику над раковиной. Доставая перчатки, он словно смотрел на происходящее со стороны; на что это было похоже: врач и его пациент? Или жертва и её убийца?

Растянув по пальцам латекс, он взял в ладонь кусок мыла и приступил к делу с неприсущими ему дотошностью и тщанием. Ведя руками в мыле по впадинам за ушами, по тонким ключицам и клетке рёбер, он следил за тем, как вязко движутся его собственные мысли, курсируя по заданному маршруту целей и средств их достижения. Взяв в руки ладонь Ханамии, Имаёши мыл каждый палец отдельно, скользя упакованными подушечками между ними, оттирая полукружья ногтей от запекшейся бурой корочки.

С той же прохладной точностью он смыл те остатки крови вокруг раны, которые прежде пропустил, и скользнул ладонями ниже. Ханамия вздрогнул, взгляд его потемнел и блеклые губы порозовели, приоткрываясь в участившемся дыхании, но Имаёши оставил всё это без внимания, не давая поблажек ни себе, ни ему. Поочерёдно он вынудил его поднять ноги на бортик, и когда его пальцы коснулись белеющего, давно зажившего шрама на голени, его сердце наконец сбилось с такта. Он почувствовал что-то вроде далёкой боли и застарелого, липкого страха, будто ему снова четырнадцать и он снова ничем не может помочь.

Он мог разве что отмыть и накормить его. Ничего большего, чем он сделал бы для любого своего подопечного.

Действительно ничего?

Имаёши набросил на сутулые плечи полотенце, помогая Ханамии выбраться из ванны.

По-прежнему придерживая незваного гостя, он прошёл за ним в комнату, где Ханамия, слегка — но не до конца — протрезвевший после расставания с содержимым своего желудка, замер перед полками над письменным столом. Имаёши не убрал рук, просто смотрел на стекающие по бледной коже капли, на проступающие позвонки — седьмой шейный характерно выпирал, выдавая сидячий образ жизни. Так себе шутка. Он не видел лица, но был уверен, что Ханамия хмурится и закусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не проговаривать беззвучно названия с корешков.

Всё было заставлено книгами по нарративной медицине и медицинской социологии, и это Имаёши помнил, но он совсем забыл, что там же стоят толстые картонные папки с расшифровками интервью и номерами пациентов.

Когда Ханамия резко вздрогнул, он сразу вспомнил и о папках, и о таблице, прикреплённой к полке, висящей там только для него. В строчке «Пациент № 2» значилось лаконичное «Фурухаши Коджиро» — без характерных для других граф пометок о возрасте и продолжительности заражения.

Сказать было нечего, да и смысла не имело. Ханамия ещё больше сгорбился, натягивая полотенце на острые плечи. Из-за этого и руки Имаёши скользнули к груди, так что он вздохнул и подался вперёд, обнимая Ханамию, который казался теперь ещё младше, совсем подростком рядом с ним, хотя даже в росте разницы между ними не осталось. В комнате было прохладно, так что Имаёши чувствовал чужую дрожь, а ещё — как влага с полотенца пропитывает его рубашку, но зато там, где он прижимался сердцем к торчащим вразлёт лопаткам, было тепло.

Постепенно Ханамия успокаивался, пока не откинул голову на его плечо, снова тоскливо выдыхая и прижимаясь поясницей к пряжке ремня. В Имаёши, давно выгоревшем, опустевшем, вспыхнула и тут же погасла искра, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы осветить дальние закоулки памяти. Напомнить о том, как в старшей школе жадно следил за каждым матчем Кирисаки Дайичи, даже покинув площадку. Напомнить, как завидовал Харе, который касался Ханамии невозбранно. Теперь Имаёши тоже мог его коснуться: смертнику плевать на репутацию, тем более когда он сам приходит в твои руки. Сосредоточиться на мысли о том, сколько в этом поступке от истерики, не дало собственное неотвратимо подступающее возбуждение.

Ханамия хмыкнул и потёрся об его поднимающийся член сквозь ткань брюк, но Имаёши только сжал руки чуть крепче, останавливая. Предостерегая. Если ему и почудилось разочарование в очередном вздохе, так что с того?

Имаёши прикрыл глаза.

И разомкнул объятие, скользя ладонью к лопаткам, роняя полотенце, надавливая и заставляя упереться руками в стол.

Он знал об этом — из книг и от людей, с которыми общался теперь постоянно, умирающее тело в отчаянной попытке удержаться в мире требует больше плотского, отдавая силы возбуждению в ущерб сну, еде и отдыху. Ничего удивительного, что Ханамия всхлипнул, прогибаясь в пояснице, опускаясь на столешницу локтями, бесстыдный и почти уже неживой.

Перчатки Имаёши не снял, так что скользнул пальцами по впалому животу, обводя шов и незаметно бросая взгляд: не пошла ли кровь.

Не пошла.

Тогда он убрал ладонь, задевая головку крепко стоящего уже члена, и потянул ручку верхнего ящика, доставая смазку.

У Ханамии комментировать происходящее скорее не было сил, чем желания, так что Имаёши тоже молчал. Плеснул густой силиконовой смазки на пальцы, глядя на то, как она растекается по перчаткам, согрел её — руки горели, казалось, прожигая тонкий латекс.

Легко переступив на другую ногу, оказываясь не позади, но сбоку, он подавил желание положить свободную ладонь на влажную черноволосую макушку, вместо того — кисть на поясницу. Ханамия тут же отзывчиво прижался к ней, как будто изголодался по ласке, и Имаёши знал: в нём говорит болезнь, болезнь и заключение.

Или он думал, что знал.

Невелика разница.

Он прикоснулся подушечками ко входу, не надавливая пока, просто обозначая присутствие, но Ханамия сам подался назад, почти дёрнулся, и Имаёши нажал на его поясницу сильнее, одновременно проталкивая один палец сразу на два фаланги. Скорее почувствовал ладонью, чем услышал тихий стон, осторожно поворачивая палец, пробуя и растягивая. Потом раздалось неразборчивое ругательство, и Имаёши улыбнулся, добавляя ещё один.

На узкой спине расцвели алые пятна, а прохлада комнаты, казалось, была забыта окончательно. Он неторопливо растягивал Ханамию, и это совсем не было похоже на то, что он представлял когда-то, когда гормоны бурлили в крови у обоих, в головах не было никаких статусов, а в носу — въевшегося запаха антисептика. Когда ничего не было, кроме будущего.

Когда же не осталось ничего, кроме прошлого?

Имаёши улыбнулся — тенью привычной лисьей ухмылки, устало и горько — и добавил третий палец, переходя на резкий, грубоватый темп, убирая руку с поясницы. Чуть сжал себя через два слоя ткани, чтобы сразу после обхватить чужой член, широким движением проводя до самого основания.

Ханамии хватило всего ничего, чтобы скудно выплеснуться, тихо поскуливая и опуская пылающий лоб на глянцевую поверхность стола. Имаёши не сразу вынул пальцы, он вообще не торопился, а вот Ханамия, как водится у умирающих, спешил жить, так что быстро развернулся, опускаясь на колени и дрожащими пальцами расстёгивая ремень и молнию.

Имаёши стянул одну перчатку и легко перехватил его кисти чистой рукой, одновременно качая головой.

Ханамия снова ссутулился, но позволил помочь подняться и отвести себя сначала в ванную — стереть ещё одним полотенцем пот и сперму — а затем и в спальню, где в постели Имаёши он моментально уснул беспокойным, мятежным сном.


	7. Побочные эффекты

_Летел и таял… Не соберу.  
Летел и таял... Больше не тает.  
Завтра я ещё не умру,  
Но кто его знает._

Ханамия проснулся рано, практически с первыми лучами. Несколько лет просыпаясь в одно и то же время, не избавишься от этой привычки за пару дней. Он лежал и разглядывал комнату: в ней не было практически ничего личного. В голову закрадывались вопросы, которые он ни за что не задал бы вслух: неужели за эти годы Имаёши не захотелось внести в эту квартиру что-то от себя?

Он скользнул взглядом по будильнику и посмотрел на лежащего рядом семпая. Тот дышал спокойно, но лоб его покрыла испарина, как если бы ему снились кошмары. Ханамия справедливо полагал себя не лучшим помощником в борьбе с дурными снами, так что просто смотрел. Было странно видеть Имаёши без очков — он, собственно, не так часто без них его и видел: однажды у себя дома и ещё пару раз — в душевых. Так или иначе, это было слишком давно, ещё в средней школе. Про людей, которые носят очки, но вдруг предстают без них, и тем более про людей спящих обычно говорят, что они кажутся беззащитными.

Имаёши таким не выглядел. Уставшим — да, возможно, не агрессивным, но беззащитным его стоило называть едва ли не в последнюю очередь. Острые черты лица, морщинки, прорезавшие кожу в уголках глаз и губ, — молчаливые свидетельства того, как много Имаёши улыбался.

Сам Ханамия улыбался слишком редко, но едва ли он выглядел моложе после заключения. Да, он был младше, но рядом с Имаёши, пожалуй, смотрелся безнадёжным стариком. Так ему казалось.

Имаёши проснулся быстро, просто открыв глаза и длинно вздохнув, поморгал расфокусировано и снова опустил веки. Пошевелил пальцами, как робот, проверяющий шестерни, и вздрогнул, когда Ханамия подал голос:

— Ты не выглядишь отдохнувшим.

Имаёши улыбнулся, но ответил с неприкрытым раздражением:

— Что такое синдром хронической усталости против синдрома приобретённого иммунодефицита?

Вставал он явно с трудом, и хотя Ханамию никто никуда не торопил, тот всё равно поднялся следом, укутываясь в одеяло, как в тогу. К тому моменту, как он дошёл до кухни, Имаёши уже стоял, склонив голову, над кофеваркой, упираясь ладонями в край тумбы. Он покосился на Ханамию и обронил:

— Для бога выглядишь хреново.

— Иерусалимский синдром не переборчив, — буркнул Ханамия в ответ, неловко опускаясь на стул. — Да и ты тоже, будем откровенными.

— Откровенность — это моя работа, — вздохнул Имаёши, забирая вторую чашку из машины и ставя её перед Ханамией.

Какое-то время тот просто гипнотизировал кофе взглядом — он не то что не пил, не нюхал его уже почти три года, так что первый глоток сделал с благоговением. Имаёши не обратил на это никакого внимания, ну или сделал вид, что не обратил — невелика, в сущности, разница.

Рай, однако, оказался скоротечен — из него Ханамию выдернул знакомый, но неуловимо изменившийся со временем голос, зато с вечным раздражающим акцентом:

— Знаешь, мне все эти годы было интересно. Чем для тебя была лаборатория?

Ханамия слишком поспешно отозвался, фыркая, не отнимая керамики от губ:

— Да ничем. Просто лекарство от скуки.

— Ханамия, — в голосе Имаёши сквозила такая усталость, что ему, возможно, стало бы немного стыдно, если бы не было настолько плевать. Не услышав ответа, тот добавил: — Макото. Ты хреновый лжец.

— Лжец-то я как раз хороший, — через паузу всё же отозвался он. — А ты вроде не должен влиять на мои ответы? Так это звучит? Никогда особенно не интересовался твоей работой.

— И снова ложь, — хмыкнул Имаёши. — И перед тобой не лежит диктофон.

— Так принеси его и будь грёбаным профессионалом, если это значит, что ты перестанешь на меня давить, — огрызнулся Ханамия, делая ещё один большой глоток и обжигая горло.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Имаёши. — Но сперва ответь на вопрос. Ты не стал врачом, и лекарство всё равно не успели бы найти до твоей смерти. Так зачем ты это делал?

Ханамия посмотрел на него удивлённо, запоздало понимая, что он не издевается, нет, а спрашивает вполне искренне. Медленно, чётко артикулируя, словно объясняя ребёнку, он ответил:

— Потому что я мог, — не найдя понимания в чужих глазах, продолжил: — Потому что глупые категории одномоментной морали плохо сочетаются с моралью глобальной, которой, возможно, ты удивишься, я не чужд. Иначе зачем, ты думаешь, я поступал на медицину?

Имаёши расслабился, откидываясь на спинку стула и улыбаясь:

— О, я думал, тебе просто нравится вид рваной плоти.

— Семпай, для того, чтобы рвать плоть, вовсе не обязательно уметь её исцелять.

Ханамия замолчал и улыбнулся, и на какой-то краткий миг Имаёши снова залюбовался им, как когда-то. Да, он был болен и выглядел больным: тощий, как скелет, плохая кожа, мелкие шрамы, не скрытые волосами, обломанные ногти. Но улыбка, улыбка на удивление осталась прежней: мягкой, почти ласковой, и такой, как будто на него совсем никто не смотрит. И ещё глаза — удивительно яркие на измождённом лице, горящие жизнью глаза покойника.

Имаёши почти завидовал. Подопечные действительно высосали его досуха, но не то чтобы он жалел. Жалеть сил тоже не осталось.

Ханамия тем временем продолжил, улыбаясь и запрокидывая голову, будто подставляя беззащитное горло:

— Ты же беспристрастный наблюдатель, Имаёши. Ты знаешь о том, как общее расходится с частным, лучше прочих.

— Я знаю, как с общим расходится твоё, Ханамия, не юли.

— Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце своим неверием. Разве я не сижу перед тобой, готовый ответить на любые вопросы? — казалось, он снова расслабился и начал очередную игру, правила которой были известны только ему.

— С тем же успехом ты мог бы вешать на уши лапшу пьянчуге в ближайшем баре.

— Но я здесь. И тебе придётся слушать меня, ты же профессионал, а я — эксклюзивный материал, уникальная судьба, — он помахал пальцами. — Ты можешь спросить, что угодно, но тратишь воздух на вопросы мотивации, Имаёши.

Тот хмыкнул, безмолвно соглашаясь с чужими аргументами.

— Ещё кофе? — спросил он, поднимаясь, чтобы взять диктофон.

— Боги, да.

***

Имаёши не спрашивал, почему Ханамия пришёл именно к нему. Здравый смысл не позволил бы ему пойти к Харе, к кому угодно, кто был достаточно близок прежде — и, в общем, это Имаёши даже не задевало. Он вообще чувствовал вполсилы. Может быть, он и был бы задет, но, существуя среди мертвецов, трудно сохранить яркость эмоций.

Ханамия же со всей очевидностью цеплялся за него больше, чем когда-либо прежде, если с натяжкой те редкие эпизоды, разговоры, игры можно было бы назвать цеплянием. И это наконец стало уместно.

Имаёши с лёгкостью принял тот факт, что Ханамия пришёл, намереваясь выдохнуть, выпотрошить себя и уйти.

Полиции он сказал бы, что Ханамия угрожал ему. И не слишком солгал бы при этом, возможно. В конце концов, как-то он удрал из-под охраны, из больницы? И вполне мог избавить Имаёши от необходимости давать ложные показания.

Пожалуй, этот вопрос он не хотел задавать: чем меньше лишних подробностей и фактологии ему известно, тем меньше он мог бы сказать в суде.

И конечно, Ханамии было плевать, как со всем этим вывернутым чужим нутром дальше будет жить Имаёши. Или не было, и это делало его в сотню раз более жестоким ублюдком, чем если бы он просто перерезал ему глотку.

Имаёши механически молол кофе, засыпал его в кофеварку, нажимал на кнопки, готовил завтрак, всё это время вяло размышляя о том, почему из всех людей привычную схему: сочетание заботы, внимания, сближения — он теперь применяет именно к Ханами.

Почему всё, что он делал в своей жизни, все пути, которыми он пытался держаться подальше, привели его в итоге в эту точку. К этому человеку.

К его гниющему нутру.

Отвращения в Имаёши не осталось, да и едва ли он почувствовал бы его к Ханамии. Хотя дёргало это стремление стать частью его исследований. Впрочем, частью чего ещё он мог бы рассчитывать теперь стать? Надо было спросить об этом. Надо...

Потому что пока это выглядело как чистой воды прихоть: «Хочу, чтобы ты слушал мой голос часами, расшифровывая разговоры, думая, что я сказал больше, чем кажется».

«Сломаю»?

Нет, даже Ханамия не мог быть столь самонадеян.

Имаёши поставил перед ним тарелку с тамагояки, и он уставился на свой завтрак так, как будто увидел восьмое чудо света.

«А, ну да, — подумал Имаёши. — Как я мог забыть».

И ещё: «Нужно выбраться в магазин перед обедом».

Вслух же произнёс:

— Ешь, и тогда приступим. Я не тороплю тебя.

— Ещё бы, — желчно отозвался Ханамия, не отрывая взгляда от еды.

Имаёши захотелось отвернуться, но он прекрасно понимал, что жадность, с которой его гость набросится на еду, никак не связана с тем, наблюдают ли за ним. Так что он просто взял свою тарелку и сел напротив.

Ели в тишине, и Ханамия, вопреки ожиданиям, поглощал тамагояки медленно, словно испытывал невероятное уважение к каждому кусочку. Под рёбрами неприятно защекотало от мысли о том, сколько же времени он не видел нормальной еды. Или хотя бы — достаточно еды. Имаёши вздохнул, но Ханамия пропустил это мимо ушей.

Доев, он молча отодвинул от себя тарелку, и отсутствие язвительной благодарности говорило лучше любых слов.

Имаёши убрал посуду, подлил ещё кофе и включил диктофон, положив его на стол, будто обозначая границу, проложенную между ними.

— Итак. Говори без учёта того, что я знаю, постарайся забыть о том, что мы знакомы.

— С удовольствием забыл бы об этом на самом деле.

— За ночь ты не стал лучше лгать, Ханамия, — Имаёши колюче улыбнулся. — Когда и как ты узнал о своём статусе?

— Я поступил в Токийский университет, чтобы изучать медицину. Конечно, всем нам предложили сдать разные тесты, в том числе на ВИЧ. Я не ожидал... Такого. Поэтому просто не придал значения, проверяясь. Впрочем, мне всё равно пришлось бы это сделать рано или поздно, так что я хотя бы не тратил время, — Ханамия дёрнул уголком губ. — Мне было восемнадцать. Значит, это было восемь лет назад.

— И что произошло потом?

— Бросил учёбу, нашёл занятие поинтереснее.

— И какое?

— Ну. Вернее будет сказать, что мы с моими спонсорами нашли друг друга. Сперва я искал способы привлечь инвестиции в исследования ВИЧ и разработки лекарств. Насколько мог — без образования, играл на своём статусе, — он пожал плечами, — не надеялся, что сработает. И не сработало, слишком большая структура, слишком неповоротливая... Зато я привлёк к себе внимание некоторых людей из тех же фармацевтических компаний. Из верхушки. Уж не знаю, были среди них самих «плюсы» или нет, но предложение звучало очень заманчиво: мне выделяют обустроенную лабораторию и неболтливых врачей, я ищу людей, готовых стать подопытными кроликами. Оплачивали и мою работу по поискам, и компенсации добровольцам... Если можно их так назвать.

— Но почему ты искал их лично?

— Потому что я разбираюсь в людях? Я за версту вижу тех, кто готов сломаться, только тронь. Ты знаешь.

Имаёши знал — так что хранил молчание.

— К тому же, это оказалось гораздо интереснее: не ломать людей, а смотреть, как они ломаются сами. Почти естественно-научное любопытство. Скучно не было, — Ханамия замолчал, прикусывая губу. — До поры. Пока не стало привычкой, — он повёл плечами, будто стряхивая задумчивость, и взял в руки опустевшую чашку, гладя круглый белый бок. — А когда стало, тогда нас, видимо, и накрыли. Спонсоров не нашли, на меня повесили всех собак, — он стиснул пальцы на ручке так, что побелели костяшки, но голос его не дрогнул. — И это было ожидаемо, я знал, что так будет. Но к этому нельзя быть готовым.

Помолчав ещё немного, дыша неожиданно тяжело, раздувая ноздри и не разжимая напряжённых пальцев, Ханамия яростно прошипел:

— Всё должно было быть не так, — кажется, он впервые был готов сорваться, и уже Имаёши подтолкнул его, надеясь, что тому станет легче после.

— А как ещё могло? — проговорил он снисходительно, но обмануть Ханамию, который не заметил внимательного и настороженного взгляда за отросшей чёлкой и стёклами очков, ему удалось лишь потому, что последний был на грани.

Ханамия прорычал, вскакивая со стула:

— Как? Как?! — он пошатнулся, хватаясь за живот, и замахнулся, бросая оставшуюся в руках чашку на пол.

Белые осколки разлетелись по плитке, а Ханамия оперся о крышку стола. Имаёши накрыл его ладонь своей, глядя, как тяжело вздымается его грудь. Сделав несколько судорожных вдохов, тот продолжил уже спокойнее:

— К тому моменту, когда, предположительно, нас нашли бы — меня нашли бы, потому что моё лицо видели чаще прочих, — мы должны были сменить город. А ещё через несколько лет я оставил бы работающую систему с базой подопытных и наработками в поиске лекарства. Пустил бы проект в свободное плавание, — он мягко убрал ладонь, опускаясь обратно на стул.

Об осколках Имаёши решил позаботиться позже.

— У них не было никаких доказательств, кроме слов тех, кто нас сдал. Я думаю, это был кто-то один. Кто-то, кто не доломался, или наоборот, расклеился окончательно. Меня взяли только потому, что в тот день я был в лаборатории лично, — он вздохнул и провёл рукой по ёжику волос. — Суд прошел скучно. Я не защищался и почти не говорил ни в зале, ни даже с адвокатом. Безнадёжное дело, сам понимаешь, никакого смысла, сплошное унижение. Их мне и так предстояло немало, — он хмыкнул и снова замолчал.

Имаёши смотрел на него, разглядывающего собственные ладони, и размышлял о том, что по мере приближения смерти Ханамия стал спокоен настолько же, насколько прежде был театрален. Смерть вообще успокаивала если не всех, то большинство, он видел это так часто. Странным ощущалось то, что Ханамия ничем не отличался от других. Но перед смертью люди становились не только спокойными, но и равными. Это тоже было привычно.

— Значит, суд был быстрым?

— До неприличия. Меня определили в тюрьму Футю, и я слышал о ней много всего, но на деле всё оказалось ещё хуже. Если бы только мои лейкоциты были такими же бойкими, как тюремная охрана.... — он фыркнул, поводя ладонями по столу, будто разглаживая складки ткани. Никакой ткани, впрочем, не было, зато Имаёши толкнул к нему свою чашку с недопитым остывшим кофе, и Ханамия даже не заметил, как благодарно кивнул. — В общем, условия были чудовищны. Ты сам знаешь, тюрьма существует для того, чтобы заставить преступника чувствовать стыд за свою вину. Так вот: чёрта с два это работает. Тебе стыдно за то, что ты японец, и ещё за то, что ты бессилен, но точно не за туманно обозначенные в бумагах преступления. Правила есть абсолютно для всего: как говорить, сколько, когда, как двигаться, как сидеть и как есть. Со временем привыкаешь, да и старожилам уже уделяют чуть меньше внимания, а вот новички попадают в ад. Многие ломаются на первом канкане одори — нужно раздеться догола и поднимать руки и ноги, высовывая язык. Для этого тоже есть правила, порядок действий, ошибся — и всё, начинай сначала. Ошибся снова — одиночка. Любой мелкий проступок — это одиночка, а серьёзный — уже карцер. В карцере могут держать до двух месяцев, если сочтут нужным. Оружия у охраны нет, но никто всё равно ничего не может сделать — не осмеливается. Да и без оружия они бьют заключённых... _Нас_ очень крепко, — он склонил голову, показывая пальцами на мелкие шрамы в волосах.

Имаёши заметил, что его предплечья тоже покрыты отметками и следами синяков в придачу. Ханамия всё ещё сидел в одном одеяле, и ему, кажется, было вполне комфортно. Оно чуть съехало с его плеч, но теперь в доме было тепло.

— Меня, правда, старались касаться чуть меньше. Принято считать, что любовь и ненависть — самые сильные чувства, но это не так. Сильнее всего отвращение. Им ни о чём не говорило то, что меня держали с остальными заключёнными без опаски. И заключённым не говорило. Так что всё было относительно спокойно. Правда, нас кормили так мало, что едва хватало сил передвигать ноги, и условия... Сыро, холодно, грязно, много туберкулёзных, много воспалений лёгких. Моё состояние ухудшалось с каждым днём, и точно быстрее, чем если бы я оставался на воле. Мне давали лекарства, да. Но в карцере это небольшая помощь. Так что жил я, наверное, на чистом упрямстве. И сбежал на нём же.

Имаёши поднял ладонь, останавливая его:

— Ты уверен, что мне нужно знать подробности побега?

Ханамия посмотрел внимательно на его подрагивающие пальцы и пожал плечами, отчего одеяло сползло ещё ниже:

— Вовсе нет.

— Тогда расскажи мне больше о том, как ты ощущаешь болезнь. Частью себя? Врагом? Другом? Клянусь, если бы я писал книгу о тебе, она называлась бы «Ханамия Макото: как использовать друзей».

— Я никогда тебя не использовал, — рассмеялся Ханамия.

— Мы никогда не были друзьями? — улыбнулся Имаёши.

Острый взгляд Ханамии не смягчился даже лёгкой усмешкой:

— Как непрофессионально.

— Я устал быть профессионалом, — совершенно серьёзно ответил он, и поднялся со стула: — Как насчёт прерваться? Пока я приготовлю обед, пройдёт довольно много времени.

Ханамия оглянулся на часы над дверью: время действительно бежало неожиданно быстро. Он совсем не заметил этого, рассказывая. Имаёши достал откуда-то совок и щётку и собирал осколки. В какой-то момент он поднял взгляд, оставаясь на корточках, и столкнулся с глазами Ханамии, который внимательно наблюдал за ним. В них было какое-то незнакомое выражение, не спокойствие даже. Что-то сильнее. Имаёши поправил очки и улыбнулся:

— Так что? Какие онигири предпочитает бог?

Ханамия недоуменно вскинул брови, и Имаёши рассмеялся:

— Пока меня не будет, впрочем, ты сможешь хотя бы от иерусалимского синдрома исцелиться. Одежду ты ещё вчера нашёл, развлекайся.

— На твой вкус, — проигнорировал Ханамия все потуги на юмор, вычленяя суть вопроса и отворачиваясь к окну.

Имаёши выбросил осколки и хмыкнул: чашка была его любимой.


	8. Плацебо

_Я не думал, что бывает такое.  
Это как будто видеть стёртое.  
Ты не то что задеваешь за живое,  
Ты оживляешь во мне мертвое._

Очередь двигалась медленно. Имаёши поставил корзинку рядом с собой и неторопливо протирал очки. Когда он снова надел их, взгляд невольно упал на покупки стоящей перед ним пары. В числе прочего там был и шоколад — разный и много. В голове что-то щёлкнуло, и он подхватил корзину, снова удаляясь в тернии заставленных полок.

К тому моменту, как он вернулся домой, Ханамия действительно переоделся: нашёл где-то старую майку, давно перекочевавшую в разряд домашних, и мягкие пижамные штаны. Имаёши отстранённо заметил, что тот словно избегает зелёного цвета, которого в его гардеробе было с избытком. Впрочем, это было не так важно. Он начал выгружать покупки на стол.

Ханамия стоял у окна так, чтобы снаружи его не было видно, и смотрел на улицу, совсем не заинтересованный в содержимом пакетов. Когда же он наконец повернулся к столу, Имаёши почти торжественно положил перед ним плитку горького шоколада и отошёл, чтобы разложить всё остальное по полкам холодильника. Он уже заканчивал, когда услышал окрик:

— Какого чёрта, семпай?

Даже стоя, они вдвоём помещались в кухне с трудом, и, обернувшись, Имаёши мог разглядеть, как гневно раздуваются ноздри Ханамии, уставившегося на шоколад. Он поправил очки, и Ханамия, заметив движение краем глаза, прищурился. Ещё пару секунд ничего не происходило, а затем он вскинул голову, зло глядя на Имаёши:

— Никогда не жалел — и не начинай.

Имаёши впору было бы оскорбиться или растеряться, но он лишь мягко улыбался. Пожал плечами, склонил голову и проговорил:

— У тебя, верно, совсем испортилось зрение, если ты не видишь разницы между жалостью и заботой.

Ханамия, всё также сощурившись, вглядывался в его лицо ещё пару секунд, прежде чем запрокинул голову и беззлобно рассмеялся. Он хохотал искренне и открыто, до хрипоты, пока Имаёши терпеливо ждал. Когда же Ханамия успокоился, он с прежней улыбкой добавил:

— Рад, что всё ещё могу тебя рассмешить.

И махнул рукой в сторону стола, отворачиваясь к полке, чтобы достать тарелки.

***

Ханамия хрустнул шоколадом, пока Имаёши что-то писал в блокнот. Потом он отложил карандаш и снова нажал на кнопку, задавая свой вопрос:

— Хорошо. Неважно, как ты сбежал. Почему ты это сделал?

Ханамия вскинул брови и облизнулся, глотая:

— Страх смерти, помноженный, ты не поверишь, на страх смерти, заставит бежать кого угодно.

Имаёши кивнул, но спросить что-то ещё не успел — Ханамия нахмурился и продолжил:

— К тому же, до тюрьмы я не знал, насколько зависим от людей. Гораздо меньше, чем остальные, но всё же больше допустимого, — он почесал переносицу.

— Три тысячи человек.

— Одиночка и карцер. Впрочем, в общей камере было не лучше. Здесь ты, — он махнул рукой в сторону окна, — можешь быть одиноким в толпе, и всё такое. Но в любой момент у тебя есть возможность повернуться и заговорить с кем-то. На самом деле, люди слишком вежливы, чтобы игнорировать тебя в таком случае. Но в тюрьме с тобой не заговорит никто. И письма не всегда разрешают отправлять. И мать я почти не видел, — это он добавил уже полушепотом. — Что вообще не было справедливо, потому что в конечном счёте стало наказанием и для неё тоже.

— Что ты чувствуешь сейчас?

Несмотря на то, что вопрос был нормальным, рядовым, по глазам Ханамии Имаёши понял, что сказал что-то не то. Это не было важно, так что он пожал плечами в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.

— Я имею в виду, чего ты ожидаешь от будущего.

Ханамия издал странный звук — не то рассмеялся, не то закашлялся, а может, и то и другое.

— Я проведу здесь ещё, — он посмотрел на часы, — около суток. Примерно. Потом уйду, потому что ещё через день полиция, вероятно, доберётся до таких далёких связей, как ты — ну, или не доберётся уже никогда.

— А потом?

— Найди ответ с помощью теории вероятностей, — улыбнулся Ханамия. — Но ни за что, слышишь, ни за что не говори мне его.

Имаёши прикрыл глаза и кивнул, выбирая следующий вопрос. Цифры менялись в голове неохотно, лениво — он со времён бакалавриата почти не считал в уме. Ответ же он спрятал в самый дальний угол памяти.

Два дня — это слишком мало, он месяцами сближался с пациентами. Впрочем, ни одному из них просто нельзя было сказать в лоб: «Я знаю, что ты болен, ты знаешь, что я знаю, давай перейдём к делу». Нет. И не в этом был смысл.

Да и люди оказались не такими простыми. Даже Фурухаши, хотя как раз от него Имаёши почему-то ожидал в своё время более-менее сложных схем. Впрочем, сейчас, глядя на Ханамию, он понимал свою оплошность. Структурирование не упрощает взаимодействие.

То, что у него с Ханамией в основе своей совпадали взгляды на мир, не означало, что в Кирисаки Дайичи все были такими. Скорее даже наоборот.

***

С приближением ночи у Ханамии подсел голос — слишком долго он молчал в тюрьме. Просто не привык столько говорить.

— Последний на сегодня вопрос, — пробормотал Имаёши, — и закончим до завтра. Если бы ты получил возможность прожить жизнь заново. Ты бы что-то поменял в ней?

Вообще-то он собирался спросить совсем другое и сам не знал, что это был за сентиментальный порыв. Ханамия удивился тоже: широко распахнул глаза и ответил аккуратно:

— Если бы я родился заново, у меня был бы ровно тот же набор исходных данных и ровно то же незнание будущего, а дар предвидения я бы иметь не хотел. Так что, объективно, никто ничего не поменял бы, выпади ему второй шанс. И ты тоже, Имаёши.

Тот вздрогнул, но Ханамия не обратил внимания, только помотал головой:

— Жалеть о прошлом нерационально.

— Любопытно, почему из нас двоих именно ты раз за разом напоминаешь мне о профессионализме и рациональности.

Ханамия пожал плечами и положил в рот последнюю дольку шоколада.

Солнце давно уже село, хотя по-настоящему темно в городе не бывало никогда. Имаёши остановил запись и подошёл к окну. Они забыли включить освещение в квартире, так что снаружи, пожалуй, было даже светлее, чем внутри.

Он стоял у окна и думал о том, что где-то в городе горит лампочка, та самая лампочка, которая никогда не гаснет.

Но однажды кто-то всё же придёт и выключит свет.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Ханамия встал позади него, будто кто-то мог увидеть их в кромешной темноте квартиры, и, ощутив дыхание на своей шее, прямо над рубашкой, позволил себе маленькую слабость, всего одну слабость за эти дни. Он просто чуть качнулся назад, прижимаясь к чужой груди, откидывая голову на плечо, и едва заметно вздрогнул, ощутив влажное прикосновение языка к уху. Ханамия действовал осторожно и неуверенно, видимо, помня, что в прошлый раз ему отказали, но сейчас он был трезв, а Имаёши так устал обходить его десятой дорогой — и терпеть в этом неудачу за неудачей, — что не нашёл в себе сил его оттолкнуть. Так, вылизывая и едва ощутимо прикусывая его ухо, Ханамия обнял его за талию, погладил напрягшийся живот и скользнул ладонью ниже, сжимая через ткань встающий член. Сам он уже был ко всему готов — кто бы сомневался, умирающий по-прежнему спешил жить, — так что вжался в ягодицы и уткнулся носом в шею, вдыхая запах чистой кожи.

Имаёши накрыл его ладонь пальцами и сжал сильнее. Затем едва заметно отстранился и, длинно выдохнув, снял очки.

— Возьми перчатки. Нижний ящик, в ванной.

Сам он прошёл в комнату, взял смазку, оставшуюся со вчерашнего вечера стоять на столе, и отнёс её в спальню. Выходя, он столкнулся в тёмном дверном проёме с Ханамией и потянул его за собой, заведя пальцы под резинку пижамных штанов. В спальне было немного светлее: уличное освещение выхватывало край постели и тумбочку, и кусок пола возле них. Сквозняк гладил босые ноги. Имаёши подцепил край майки и стянул её с Ханамии, заводя его руки наверх и склоняясь к губам.

Ханамия дёрнулся и отвернулся, но Имаёши уронил одежду на пол и ухватил цепкими пальцами его подбородок, поворачивая к себе и бормоча тихо в приоткрытый рот:

— Я тебя умоляю. Это не происходит так.

Что «это» — оба понимали без объяснений.

Имаёши положил большой палец на обветренные губы и оттянул нижнюю, дожидаясь согласного выдоха, а дождавшись, поцеловал наконец Ханамию.

Рот у него был горячий, как чёртов ад, и на вкус отдавал горьким шоколадом. Ханамия целовался с той же жадностью, с какой усталый путник пил воду, и Имаёши повело моментально, но он ни на секунду не забывал ни о швах, ни о том, как человек перед ним истощён и устал. Пальцы Ханамии, впрочем, весьма проворно шарили по его рубашке, расстёгивая пуговицы, теребили пряжку и тянули вниз собачку молнии, пока Имаёши не надавил мягко на острые плечи, заставляя его сесть на постель. Он сбросил с плеч рубашку, вынул наконец чёртов ремень из шлёвок и опустился на колени перед Ханамией, больше смотря, чем касаясь. Принюхиваясь, на самом деле, — нет ли железного запаха крови в воздухе. Ничем особенным не пахло, только потом — едва-едва, и его собственной одеждой, залежавшейся в шкафу, и самую малость — мускусом.

Он завёл пальцы под резинку, скользнул ладонями по ягодицам, стягивая штаны, и Ханамия с готовностью отозвался на движение, вскидывая бёдра и помогая раздеть себя. Стоящий член с лёгким шлепком коснулся живота, почти касаясь шва, но всё же только почти. Тогда Имаёши поднялся на ноги, стаскивая брюки вместе с бельём. Он потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, доставая серебристый квадратик презерватива, и Ханамия сам подставил ладонь. Торопливо, как будто кто-то из них мог передумать, он разорвал упаковку, раскатал латекс по члену и потянулся к перчаткам, не дожидаясь просьбы.

Имаёши наклонился, проводя кончиками пальцев по бедру, колену, икре, и мягко обхватил лодыжку, заставляя Ханамию сдвинуться к центру кровати и лечь. Ему самому — и, вероятно, Ханамии тоже — казалось, что они делают что-то привычное. Что-то правильное.

Перекинув ногу через бёдра Ханамии, Имаёши мягко опустился на них. Теперь их члены соприкасались, латекс странно ощущался нежной кожей, но он всё равно обхватил их ладонью и пару раз провёл широкими движениями вверх и вниз, насухую, прежде чем потянуться за флаконом. Ханамия перехватил его кисть на полпути обратно, забирая смазку и щёлкая крышкой. Он выдавил на пальцы довольно много, так что густая прозрачная жидкость сразу потекла к ладони, и, отставив флакон, сжал другой рукой напряжённое бедро, заставляя Имаёши приподняться и сдвинуться вперёд. На ощупь он провёл по ягодицам, сразу раздвигая их и поглаживая вход.

Имаёши склонился ниже и поцеловал его, так что Ханамия разжал ладонь на бедре и провёл по груди, задевая соски, очерчивая впадинку пупка и обхватывая чужой твёрдый член. Он обвёл головку, и в перчатках всё ощущалось так непривычно, но оно того стоило. Он чуть надавил на вход, и Имаёши охнул в его рот. Тогда Ханамия на пробу протолкнул один палец — всего на две фаланги, ничего особенного. Прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию, он всматривался в знакомые цепкие глаза. Взгляд Имаёши казался расфокусированным, он чуть качнулся, словно прося о большем, и Ханамия не заставил его ждать, добавляя второй. Он сам не думал, что способен на такую аккуратность и педантичность: очерчивал мягким касанием вену, медленно, почти мучительно медленно скользил по члену сжатым кулаком и время от времени сжимал яйца, осторожно растягивая Имаёши, пока тот не начал едва заметно подмахивать, принимая сразу три пальца до основания и изредка издавая тихие стоны. Тогда он добавил ещё смазки и переложил руки на чужие бёдра, уже успевшие покрыться испариной, мягко потянул на себя, и Имаёши оторвался от его губ, выпрямляя спину. Он сам направил в себя его член, одним бесконечно долгим плавным движением насаживаясь до самого конца.

Когда он наконец опустился, уже Ханамия не смог сдержать стон, запрокидывая голову на подушке. Заведя руки за спину, чтобы случайно не задеть шов, Имаёши начал двигаться — сперва плавно и размеренно, но затем всё больше ускоряясь. Член тяжело шлёпался то о живот Ханамии, то о его собственный, так что Ханамия обхватил его той же рукой, которой растягивал Имаёши, размашисто и скользко проводя кулаком от основания до головки — и обратно. Не слишком технично, но Ханамия пытался отдать всё, что мог — и принять тоже.

Надолго их не хватило: в какой-то момент Имаёши вместо стона хрипло вдохнул, почти давясь воздухом, но не меняя темпа, и сжался вокруг Ханамии, мгновенно опрокидывая его в бездну. Тому казалось, что кровать под ними исчезла, и теперь они летят прямо в блаженную пустоту, где не будет ничего и никого. Сперма брызнула Ханамии на грудь, залила живот, пара капель даже оказалась на щеке, но ему было плевать.

Имаёши сидел на нём верхом, загнанно дыша, грудь его ходила ходуном, и Ханамия не смог отказать себе в удовольствии напоследок сжать его посильнее, словно в попытке выдавить всё до последней капли, размазывая белёсые потёки между пальцев.

Имаёши вздрогнул и охнул, слишком чувствительный сразу после, и улыбнулся, принимая правила игры.

Он осторожно приподнялся, соскальзывая с начинающего опадать члена, и опустился на постель рядом, укладывая голову на единственную подушку.

Надо было навести порядок, надо было поменять постельное бельё, надо было...

Ханамия повернул к нему голову, и теперь они почти соприкасались носами. В полумраке его лицо казалось совсем юным, словно не было всех этих лет, словно Имаёши снова было девятнадцать, а Ханамии — на год меньше, и это всё ещё казалось пропастью, и не было положительных результатов, и змей, цедящих в чаши яд, и тюрьмы, и лаборатории практически в центре Токио...

С этой мыслью, глядя в чужие расслабленные глаза, Имаёши и провалился в тихий, безмятежный сон.


	9. Хоспис

_Я снова вспоминаю наших мёртвых.  
Порочный круг мышления, всё тот же,  
И завершённый там, откуда начат._

Утро встретило их яркими лучами солнца, пробивающимися сквозь не закрытые с вечера жалюзи. Когда Имаёши уснул, Ханамия, кажется, всё же нашёл в себе силы немного прибраться — хотя бы выбросить и перчатки, и упаковку, и сам презерватив, а ещё обтереться влажным полотенцем. По крайней мере, выглядел он, распластавшийся поверх одеяла, вполне чистым и умиротворённым. Правда, определённо уже не спящим.

Имаёши лежал и смотрел на него, размышляя, стоит ли ему как-то скорректировать своё привычное утро, и пока он просто пялился, Ханамия, не открывая глаз, вздохнул и придвинулся к нему, прижимаясь спиной к тёплому боку.

— Знаешь, тебе надо больше отдыхать, — пробормотал он, и это было так неожиданно, что Имаёши не успел сообразить, как ответить, а Ханамия тем временем прижался теснее и проговорил ещё тише: — Ты во сне дышишь очень тяжело. Так раньше не было.

Имаёши вскинул бровь, утыкаясь носом в его плечо. Когда «раньше»? В средней школе? Он помотал головой и скатился с постели, шлёпая босыми ногами в ванную.

Наскоро приняв душ и умывшись, он почувствовал себя немного более живым и приступил к готовке завтрака, пока Ханамия стоял под струями воды, что-то немелодично напевая. Напоминать ему о необходимости на всякий случай оставлять открытой дверь не пришлось. Ханамия, конечно, стоял на ногах, но ранили его совсем недавно, так что...

За завтраком Ханамия как бы невзначай осведомился о планах Имаёши на день. Тот пожал плечами, прожёвывая тамагояки, и ответил:

— Лекции в университете. Расскажу бакалаврам немного о труднодоступном поле.

— То есть, о нас?

— О вас?

— Ну, обо мне. Когда ты закончишь, ты будешь рассказывать обо мне студентам?

— Не думаю, — Имаёши лукаво улыбнулся, разделяя остатки своей порции омлета на три неравных части. — Смотри — ВИЧ-инфицированные выбирают обычно одну из трёх жизненных стратегий. Первая: сокрытие. Такие люди сами себя клеймят и всеми силами стараются скрыть болезнь. Как правило, они не получают должного лечения, потому что, узнав о своём статусе, покидают центры навсегда. Но могут и получать, пользуясь вымышленными именами. Не твой вариант, — он прочертил палочками в воздухе горизонтальную черту. — Вторая — стратегия игнорирования. Эти ребята не считают, что болезнь представляет угрозу для их жизни, а сами они — заразны, и хотя они могут лечиться, но не станут обсуждать это, а на вопросы будут отвечать, что здоровы. Или, — он положил в рот ещё кусочек, прожевал и проглотил, — они скажут тебе, что ВИЧ и СПИД не опаснее многих других заболеваний, а потому не стоит акцентировать на этом внимание. Тоже мимо. И наконец, третья, — он сделал глоток кофе, — это стратегия деструкции. Как правило, её используют наркоманы, которым болезнь развязывает руки, позволяя уничтожить себя в самые короткие сроки. Всё ещё нет. Как видишь, ты не подходишь ни к одному из описаний, Ханамия, ты отличился даже здесь. Хотя есть одна забавная деталь...

Он замолчал и не продолжал говорить до тех пор, пока Ханамия не пнул его нетерпеливо в лодыжку.

— ...это ВИЧ-активизм. Люди, не попадающие в первые три категории, выбирают стратегией выживания пропаганду и участие в движениях и СПИД-сервисных организациях. Делают это своей работой. И ты, Ханамия, как раз такой проактивный больной. Но со знаком «минус». Твои цели совпадают с целями активистов глобально, но расходятся в частностях. Они меняют ценность продолжительности жизни на качество, а ты — нет. Я, быть может, действительно напишу о тебе книгу, но я никакими силами не уложу твои мотивы в полуторачасовую лекцию для восторженных юнцов, прости.

— Какой долгий способ назвать меня уникальным, сенсей, — широко ухмыльнулся Ханамия и высунул кончик языка, становясь совсем похожим на шаловливого ребёнка. — Почту за честь тот факт, что ты только что отрепетировал на мне лекцию.

— О, лишь незначительный её отрывок, — улыбнулся Имаёши.

Когда он уходил, Ханамия даже не повернул головы в его сторону, сидел, уткнувшись в какую-то книжку, стянутую с полки, из тех, что сам Имаёши никогда не открывал. Он же не попрощался, просто молча притворил за собой дверь и отправился в Тодай, ставший ему за эти годы, пожалуй, роднее дома. Впервые он больше хотел остаться в своей крохотной квартирке.

Вернувшись же в неё, Ханамию он там предсказуемо не застал.

Книга лежала на столе, заложенная пустым листом офисной бумаги, а дверь была просто захлопнута. Те немногие следы, которые он оставил в жизни Имаёши, легко умещались в одной мусорной корзине.

***

— Ты выглядишь нездоровым, Имаёши-кун, — проговорила Шимизу, ласково отводя пряди с его горячего лба. — У тебя же температура. И как давно?

Имаёши неопределённо пожал плечами, оставляя вопрос без ответа. В последнее время все подряд упрекали его в том, что он выглядит больным. Начиная с Одзавы-сенсея и заканчивая... Ханамией.

Полиция до сих пор так и не нанесла визит в его дом, а про Ханамию лишь изредка говорили в новостях, напоминая не терять бдительности, звонить на горячую линию... Не таким опасным он был. Вернее, он вообще не считался опасным, и потому, видимо, его так неохотно искали. Оно и к лучшему, думал Имаёши, а ещё думал о том, как его утомили расспросы. Он не мог ответить, что знает, почему выглядит, как оживший мертвец. Своим появлением Ханамия выпотрошил его, а уходом завершил обряд погребения.

Шимизу не говорила о своём отношении к Ханамии. Что она сказала бы, если бы он ответил ей честно?

Он надеялся никогда этого не узнать.

— Бывает в это время года, — мягко отвёл он её тонкую руку от своей головы. — Ничего особенного.

— Не нравишься ты мне. Сходи в больницу. Ты уже несколько месяцев спишь на ходу.

— Мне просто нужен отпуск. Я возьму его, когда закончу работу над исследованием.

— Тебе нужен не отпуск. Тебе нужен врач.

— Мне. Не нужен. Врач, — отрезал Имаёши.

Шимизу скрестила руки на груди и прищурилась.

— Докажи.

Имаёши вскинул брови. С кем-то другим он даже не стал бы препираться так долго. Но это была Шимизу. Наверное, он мог назвать её своим самым близким другом. И пойти на уступки.

— Каким образом?

— Блок анализов на ВИЧ, сифилис и гепатиты B и C, плюс общий анализ крови. И если всё окажется в порядке, я клятвенно обещаю принять ответ про отпуск и поить тебя травяным чаем, пока ты не покончишь с этим исследованием.

Вопрос о том, продолжат ли они общаться после его завершения, естественно, даже не стоял.

Имаёши хмуро, без улыбки смотрел на неё.

— Я никогда не сдавал эти тесты за компанию. Такова позиция.

— Я прошу тебя не за компанию их сдать. Иди один. Позаботься о себе в кои-то веки. Пусть даже ты сделаешь это ради того, чтобы я от тебя отвязалась.

Имаёши подпер подбородок кулаком, опуская локоть на раскрытую тетрадь перед собой, посмотрел на неё задумчиво.

Ну. В конце концов, он точно ничего не терял, зато хотя бы один человек оставил бы в покое его внешний вид. Шимизу всегда была верна своему слову, так что он хмыкнул задумчиво и ответил:

— По рукам. Я приношу тебе доказательства того, что у меня отменное здоровье бывшего баскетболиста, а ты завариваешь этот твой чай для особых случаев — в порядке исключения. Так?

— В точности, — нежно, но как-то невесело улыбнулась Шимизу. — Но у тебя две недели на всё! Не тяни.

Имаёши фыркнул: двух недель хватило бы за глаза.

***

— Мне очень жаль, Имаёши-сан.

Он слепо смотрел на результаты анализов, не веря в увиденное.

— Судя по тестам и вашему общему состоянию, латентный период подошёл к концу. Это значит, что вы заразились не менее восьми лет назад. Возможно, десять или одиннадцать, если здоровье изначально было крепким. Вы точно не помните, как это могло произойти?

Имаёши покачал головой, моргнул и поднял взгляд:

— А это на что-то влияет?

— Нет, но...

— Тогда это не имеет значения.

— Да, вы правы. Мы можем предложить следующие варианты...

— Я знаю, — оборвал его Имаёши.

— Что, простите?

— Я знаю их все. Спасибо. Я обдумаю и выберу подходящий.

— Как скажете. Вы всегда можете обратиться по этим телефонам... — врач потянулся за брошюрой, но Имаёши поднял ладонь, останавливая его.

— Телефоны у меня тоже есть. Спасибо, ничего не нужно.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он встал, покачнулся в лёгком поклоне и вышел за дверь, спиной ощущая, как неодобрительно смотрит на него змея, обвившая чашу Гигеи.

Всю дорогу до дома он чувствовал удивительную пустоту в голове, как будто разом выключили все каналы, оставив только белый шум. Ни обрывков разговоров, ни выводов, ни планов.

«Пре-СПИД... Меньше двух лет в худшем случае».

Как-то вдруг пришло осознание, что его исследование не закончится никогда.

Имаёши рассмеялся, привлекая внимание людей в автобусе, но ему было уже плевать, так что он просто хохотал, пока не перестало хватать воздуха. А потом пришло время выходить.

Придя домой, первым делом он выключил все телефоны и поменял в диктофоне батарейки. Заварил себе кофе — налил в новую любимую чашку, без каких-либо следов помады или сколов.

Нажал на кнопку.

— Пациент номер... нулевой, двадцать семь лет. ВИЧ-положителен уже...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В числе распространённых путей заражения в тексте используется так называемый «ВИЧ-терроризм» — на самом деле это миф, раскрученный недобросовестными СМИ. На настоящий день не было зафиксировано ни одного документально подтверждённого случая как заражения человека через укол оставленной в сидении автобуса иглой, так и попыток таким образом кого-либо заразить.


End file.
